Maybe tomorrow
by Maevezanar
Summary: Hermione nhất quyết đòi ký đơn ly dị, Harry chỉ còn 24 giờ để làm cô thay đổi ý định. Liệu kế hoạch 5 ăn 5 thua của anh chàng sẽ thành công hay thất bại?
1. Maybe tomorrow

**Maybe tomorrow**

**Author**: Maeve ^"^ (who else?)

**Genre**: Romance/Humor/Fluff, fluff, fluff and fluff

**Rating**: PG13

**Status**: Completed

**Summary**: Hermione nhất quyết đòi ký đơn ly dị, Harry chỉ còn 24 giờ để làm cô thay đổi ý định. Liệu kế hoạch 5 ăn 5 thua của anh chàng sẽ thành công hay thất bại?

**Disclaimer**: Ngoại trừ luật sư John thì hổng có nhân vật nào trong đây của tui hết. (mừ nói ra ngại quá... fic này hông có nhiều nhân vật phụ, chính xác là chỉ có thêm John và Dobby ^"^)

**Dedicate**: Fic này dành tặng cho tất cả những Harmony mà tui đã từng quen hoặc chưa quen biết. Toàn bộ fic chỉ là romance, romance và romance. Lúc đầu định viết romance không nhưng chẳng hiểu sao chêm quá nhiều fluff scene vào nên nó thành humor ở 1 số chỗ . Anyway, box fan fic của mình dạo này thiếu chất humor nên chắc mọi người ko ngại đâu há.

Cũng đừng lo lắng về cái banner và chap 1 ^"^, nhìn đau thương như vậy nhưng mí chap sau chỉ toàn là fluff và fluff của Harmony

**InspirATION**: Một hôm đẹp trời ngồi nghe bài If you go away của Terry Jack đã chợt nghĩ... nếu Harry chỉ còn 24h thì liệu anh chàng có làm nên 1 ngày tyuệt đẹp như Terry làm ko? Thế là quyết định viết fic này. Sau đó phát hiện lyric Maybe tomorrow của Westlife cũng fit nữa. Nê...

**Warning**: KHÔNG DÀNH CHO AI ƯA THÍCH ANGST ( SẼ KO CÓ NHIỀU ĐỐI THOẠI DẰN VẶT NỘI TÂM), CŨNG KHÔNG DÀNH CHO AI THÍCH BLOOD, ADVENTURE VÀ ... TÚM LẠI CHỈ LÀ 1 FIC NHẸ NHÀNG VÀ HÀI HƯỚC CHÚT ĐỈNH CHO H/HR FANS.

**Link ****banner**: http : / img . photobucket . com / albums / v291 / thucuyen / hpfo / banner-maybetomorrow . jpg

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: MAYBE TOMORROW**

-"Anh ký đi !" – Cô gái thở dài, cầm cây bút lông ngỗng của cô lên, nhìn sang người đàn ông ngồi cạnh.

-"Anh có thể không làm không?"- Anh ta hỏi, giọng nói trầm buồn pha lẫn sự tuyệt vọng vì anh đã biết trước câu trả lời.

-"Không!"-Cô lắc đầu, lạnh lùng trả lời. –"Nên có một sự chấm dứt cho cả hai ta… Harry!" –Cô buộc miệng thốt ra chữ cuối cùng, có thể đó là lần cuối cùng cô gọi tên anh một cách thân thương như vậy, ánh mắt nâu buồn bã thôi không nhìn anh nữa mà chuyển sang tờ đơn ly dị đặt ngay trên bàn.

-"Hermione?"- Anh nắm tay cô, khẩn thiết –"Không còn sự lựa chọn nào nữa sao?"

_C__ant believe its over_

_That you're leaving_

_Weren't we meant to be?_

-"Em rất tiếc Harry…" – Cô không nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh, mặt vẫn cúi gầm xuống tờ đơn như săm soi từng chữ một, nhẹ nhàng gỡ tay anh ra khỏi cổ tay cô – "… trong suốt nửa năm qua, em đã cho anh quá nhiều cơ hội, chỉ tiếc anh không biết nắm bắt, và bây giờ thì đã quá muộn để có thể thay đổi mọi thứ."

_Should've sensed the danger_

_Read the warnings_

_Right there in front of me_

-"Phải, anh biết anh đã lơ là em, đã tập trung quá nhiều vào sự nghiệp quidditch của anh…" – Harry thừa nhận, giọng nói trầm hẳn –"… Nhưng… nhưng đó không phải là lý do để kết thúc cụôc hôn nhân của chúng ta."

_Just stop_

_Lets start it over_

_Couldn't I get one more try?_

-"Anh vẫn không hiểu sao Harry?" – Hermione có vẻ như mất bình tĩnh, cô không tin được mãi cho đến giờ phút này chồng cô vẫn không nhận ra được lỗi lầm của anh. –"Em không trách anh với đam mê và sở thích của anh, những gì em yêu cầu chỉ là anh dành một chút thời gian cho em, quan tâm em."

-"Anh có mà." –Harry cãi –"Anh luôn gửi tiền cho em hàng tháng đủ để một người bình thường tiêu xài trong một năm, mỗi lần đi đấu quidditch ở nước khác anh đều nhớ mua quà lưu niệm về cho em, khi rãnh rỗi về nhà anh có đi shopping với em. Hermione, em không thiếu thứ gì cả, anh cung cấp cho em tất cả những gì em muốn… Sao cũng được, cho anh một cơ hội nữa đựơc khô…?"

_Maybe tomorrow you'll say that you're mine_

_You'll realize, I could change_

_I'm gonna show you I'm in it for life_

_I'll get you back someday_

_Maybe tomorrow_

-"Anh ở đâu khi em bị bệnh lúc ba tháng trước?" – Hermione cắt ngang bài diễn văn phân trần của Harry, cô muốn anh phải hiểu rõ vấn đề không nằm ở những gì chồng cô vừa nêu.

-"Em bị bệnh sao?" –Harry trợn tròn mắt, mặt trắng bệch, lấy một tay đặt hờ lên trán Hermione để đo nhiệt độ. Cô nhanh chóng gạt tay anh ra và trừng mắt.

-"Không phải bây giờ, là ba tháng trước." –Hermione thở dài bực tức –"Thay vì hỏi cắc cớ, sao anh không trả lời câu hỏi của em?"

-"Ừm… anh ờ… tham gia giải quidditch league" – Harry lãng ánh mắt qua hướng đối diện, che đi mặc cảm tội lỗi.

_I forgot to be there_

_I was selfish_

_I can see that now_

-"Một tháng trước, khi em gửi cú cho anh thông báo anh về nhà gấp vì nhà hàng xóm đang cháy, lửa có thể lan qua nhà mình bất cứ lúc nào… vì sao anh không xuất hiện mãi cho tới tận hai tuần sau?" – Hermione không buồn phí thời gian suy nghĩ, lục tìm chứng cứ phạm tội của Harry, tất cả đầy rẫy ra đó, chỉ có Harry là không nhận thấy.

-"Anh… ờ…. Hình như đang ăn mừng chiến thắng với đội sau khi tụi anh thắng một đối thủ nặng ký để bước vào vòng chung kết cúp quidditch thế giới…" – Harry xoay xoay cây viết lông ngỗng trên bàn, vẫn chưa dám quay lại nhìn Hermione, nhưng bất chợt anh xoay qua vịn vai cô –"Ủa? Nhưng mà… có chuyện đó sao? Anh không nhận được thư của em."

-"Có lẽ có mà cũng có thể không…anh quá bận rộn để mà nhớ những thứ đó…" –Hermione phát ra một tiếng cười khô ran trong cổ họng trước khi buộc tội lần thứ ba. –"Hai tuần trước ba em nhập viện phẫu thuật lấy khối u trong não, anh đã ở đâu?"

-"Trận chung kết Quidditch thế giới…" –Harry trả lời lí nhí, có vẻ như tất cả mọi chuyện đã dần sáng tỏ, nanh dường như đã phần nào nhận ra cuộc nói chuyện này đang đi đến đâu. –"… nhưng anh có đến sau khi ba phẫu thuật xong mà."

-"…ừm… là sau đó, lúc mọi chuyện đã ổn và em không còn cần anh nữa. Phải đó Harry! Quidditch là tất cả đối với anh, ngay cả em cũng không sánh bằng." –Hermione kết luận, không giấu được nỗi cay đắng trong từng câu từng chữ.

-"Không phải vậy, em biết em rất quan trọng với anh mà." –Harry cãi, nhất quyết phủ nhận điều này.

_I should've got to known you_

_Should've held you_

_When your tears fell down_

-"Thật sao Harry?" –Cô nhướn cặp lông mày nâu vẻ nghi ngờ -"Nếu em rất quan trọng với anh như anh đã nói thì … anh đã không bỏ mặc em trong những lúc em cần anh nhất. Thậm chí anh không cần phải nói gì, chỉ cần im lặng và ôm em vào vòng tay anh, cho em cảm giác được che chở bảo bọc là đủ lắm rồi… Nhưng anh chưa bao giờ cho em tận hưởng những phút giây đó dù chỉ một lần…" - Giọng nói Hermione lạc đi, cô buồn khi phải đưa ra quyết định này nhưng cô không thể khóc nổi. Tất cả nước mắt của cô đã khóc cạn trong những đêm dài cô đơn không có anh bên cạnh, khóc khi anh đã quá vô tư và vô cảm. Những gì còn lại của Hermione ngày hôm nay chỉ là một con tim đã khô héo, cũng giống như sa mạc khô cằn cháy bỏng kia, cho dù có đổ cả đại dương vào cũng không thể hồi sinh nó…

Harry im lặng, không nói gì. Còn gì để nói khi tất cả những gì Hermione buộc tội đều là sự thật.

-"Cho anh một cơ hội sửa sai được không?" – Harry thành khẩn hỏi –"anh biết anh đã sai, em có thể cho anh thời gian sửa đổi và bù đắp cho em không?"

_Just stop_

_Don't make me beg you_

_Tell me that you'll stay the night_

-"Em không muốn phí thời gian nữa…" –Hermione chậm rãi nói.

-"Một tháng?" – Cô không trả lời, chỉ lắc đầu từ chối Harry.

-"Thôi một tuần vậy?" –Harry bật ra khỏi ghế của anh, quỳ xuống cạnh chân ghế Hermione, ngước nhìn vợ với ánh mắt cầu khẩn.

-"Harry!" – Cô gắt lên.

-"Rồi rồi… ba ngày… cho anh ba ngày!" –Harry giơ ba ngón tay lên, nhướn mày hỏi và chỉ nhận được sự im lặng và một ánh mắt đã mất dần sự kiên nhẫn của Hermione.

-"Thôi được, thôi được, giá chót… một ngày… 24 tiếng!" –Hermione trợn tròn mắt không tin được vào tai mình với yêu cầu cuối của Harry.

_Anh ta định thay đổi tất cả chỉ trong vòng 24 tiếng thôi sao?_

-"Làm ơn đi Hermione, anh cần 24 tiếng, chỉ 24 tiếng nữa thôi, anh sẽ làm mọi thứ có thể để em thay đổi ý định. Nếu sau đó anh không thể… thì anh sẽ tôn trọng quyết định của em." – Harry nắm lấy cả hai bàn tay bé nhỏ của Hermione vào tay anh, ánh mắt van xin cầu khẩn đến tội nghiệp.

-"Nhưng…"

-"Đừng từ chối anh mà. Ngay cả lúc còn ở Hogwarts thì học sinh cũng bị phạt cấm túc ba lần trước khi tống ra khỏi trường, phải không? Anh chỉ phạm lần đầu, không lẽ em nỡ phán anh tội chết… Hermione, làm ơn đi…" – Anh nài nỉ, sự sợ hãi bộc lộ rõ trong đôi mắt xanh lục ấy khiến cô cảm thấy không an lòng và hơi bứt rứt.

_Maybe tomorrow you'll say that you're mine_

_You'll realize, I could change_

_I'm gonna show you I'm in it for life_

_I'll get you back someday_

_I will find a way_

-"ôi… thôi được." –Hermione trả lời nhanh chóng trước khi cô kịp nhận ra là mình đã trả lời. Có lẽ vì tình nghĩa bảy năm bạn bè, hai năm cặp bồ và một năm vợ chồng đã khiến cô động lòng, không nỡ từ chối yêu cầu của Harry. Mười năm không phải là một khỏang thời gian ngắn, và nếu thậm chí cả mười năm cũng không đủ ngăn cô gửi cú cho luật sư thì không lẽ nào 24 tiếng lại có thể làm thay đổi mọi chuyện. Dù sao cũng không nên quá tuỵêt tình, cô nghĩ cũng chẳng hại gì nếu tiếp tục kéo dài cuộc hôn nhân này thêm một ngày nữa.

-"Thật sao?" – Harry mừng rỡ, hai mắt sáng long lanh như vừa được tiếp thêm hy vọng. Anh hôn tay Hermione, lầm bầm vài chữ đại lọai như cảm ơn Merlin đã soi đường mở lối. Vội vàng Harry đứng dậy, lật đật gom giấy hôn thú, viết lông ngỗng vào giỏ xách của Hermione.

Cô không nói gì cả, để cho anh tự quyết định mọi việc. Nhưng dù sao cô cũng thấy hơi tò mò với những ý định đang nung nấu dưới mái tóc đen rối mù kia. Không biết anh dự định làm gì chứ cô thì thấy không thể nào hàn gắn được mối tình này. Cô không còn yêu Harry nữa, giữa hai người bây giờ chỉ còn là tình bạn mà thôi. Và nếu anh làm cho cô yêu anh được chỉ trong vòng 24 tiếng thì… đó quả là kỳ tích.

-"Xin lỗi John, chúng tôi sẽ trở lại vào ngày mai." –Hermione bối rối quay sang luật sư John, bạn học cũ của cô thời cấp một mà Hermione tình cờ gặp lại mấy tháng trước.

-"Thật sự thì tôi không mong gặp lại cô đâu, Hermione Potter!" –John cười tinh nghịch. –"Tôi im lặng lắng nghe hai người nói chuyện nãy giờ không phải là vô ích, và tôi hy vọng cả hai sẽ có thể hòa giải mọi chuyện trước khi phạm sai lầm lớn nhất đời."

-"Sao cũng được!" –Hermione nhún vai, khẽ cười miễn cưỡng. –"Bây giờ là 9h30', đúng vào giờ này ngày mai sẽ hết thời hạn cho phép. Anh làm chứng cho tôi nhé… phòng trường hợp ngài Potter đây lại đổi ý." – Cô quay sang nhìn anh để thấy rằng Harry đang chăm chăm nhìn cô với một ánh mắt hơi bị tổn thương sau lời nói vừa rồi của Hermione.


	2. Hermione! Be quiet and listen to me!

**CHAPTER 2: HERMIONE! BE QUIET AND LISTEN TO ME!**

****Harry nhanh chóng nói lời cảm ơn luật sư John rồi nắm tay Hermione kéo đi băng băng ra cổng. Vừa bước ra ngòai cửa lớn, anh thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

-"Phù…mém chết…"- Harry đặt một tay lên ngực thở mạnh ra (tay kia vẫn giữ chặt Hermione), khuôn mặt của Harry trông có vẻ rất ngây thơ, đột nhiên Hermione cảm thấy anh chàng rất đáng yêu, cứ như một đứa bé vừa thóat khỏi một trận đòn ra trò của má.

_Khôông Hermione. Anh ta thậm chí còn chưa làm gì mà đã muốn từ bỏ suy nghĩ của mày rồi sao?_

Hermione lắc đầu, nhanh chóng lãng tầm mắt ra phía bên kia đường, cô vờ như vô tình hỏi.

-"Chúng ta sẽ đi đâu?"

-"Bưu điện, anh cần gửi một lá thư khẩn." –Harry mỉm cười bí ẩn rồi nhanh chóng sau một tiếng "bóp" cả hai đã độn thổ tới hẻm xéo.

Mười phút sau Harry bước ra cười tươi rói rồi lại nắm tay Hermione đi tiếp. Không quen bị bỏ lại đằng sau, cô nàng yêu cầu Harry nói cho cô biết anh đang âm mưu điều gì.

-"Anh đã gửi gì?"

-"Anh nói sau."

-"Chúng ta đi đâu nữa?"

-"Sân ga 9¾."

-"Hả?" –Hermione há hốc mồm. –"Nhưn…"

-"Hermione, em có thể im lặng đi theo anh không? Bây giờ anh không có thời gian giải thích, anh chỉ còn 23 tiếng 47 phút nữa mà thôi" –Harry giơ một ngón tay lên môi cô, cắt ngang lời và Hermione lập tức im bặt, mới mười phút…à, mười ba phút trước… cái vẻ nhí nhảnh trẻ con của Harry còn làm cô rung động thì bây giờ nét đàn ông của Harry lại làm Hermione xao xuyến. Ai cũng biết Hermione Granger không phải hạng người bạn có thể ra lệnh dễ dàng được, duy chỉ có một người có khả năng làm điều đó. Dĩ nhiên là tần số thành công không nhiều…nhưng cũng có thể gọi là kỳ tích. Và ai cũng có thể nói tên người đó là … HARRY POTTER.

Mười lăm phút sau, họ đã ở trên con tàu nổi tiếng chở học sinh đến Hogwarts vào ngày tựu trường. Harry nhanh chóng chọn một toa tàu và dẫn cô vào. Hai phút sau đó, tàu hụ còi khởi hành, những bánh xe sắt bắt đầu lăn bánh xình xịch trên con đường ray quen thuộc đã làm nhiệm vụ chuyên chở biết bao lứa học sinh đến ngôi trường phù thủy nổi tiếng hàng năm.

-"Phù… 23 tiếng 30 phút nữa… Kịp mà, anh nhất định làm được…" – Harry thì thầm với Hermione hay… với bản thân anh, không ai biết, chỉ biết rằng mặt anh chàng cực kỳ nghiêm chỉnh.

-"Và bây giờ thì anh có thể nói cho em biết anh đang làm gì không, sau khi lôi kéo em đi khắp nơi đến cái chỗ này?" – Hermione chống nạnh, cô đang ngồi ghế đối diện với Harry và thật sự đã mất kiên nhẫn với cái màn bí ẩn này. Cô muốn biết mọi chuyện, muốn tất cả phải sáng tỏ.

-"Sụyt… bình tĩnh, bình tĩnh em yêu" –Harry lấy ngón tay đưa lên miệng anh, nhăn nhó nài nỉ Hermione hãy hạ hỏa mà nghe anh giải thích. Nói rồi anh chàng rút trong túi ra một tờ giấy đã được gấp lại làm tư, đưa cho Hermione. Cô nhận lấy, nhìn Harry với một ánh mắt nghi ngờ, lần này không biết anh chàng lại bày trò gì. –"Mở ra đi!" –Harry nói.

Nhún vai, Hermione làm theo lời Harry và hết sức bất ngờ khi thấy đó là …

-" Một cái hóa đơn gửi cú?" – Cô há hốc mồm - "Sao anh lại muốn em coi cái này?"

-"Vì em yêu…"-Harry chồm qua, nắm lấy tay cô, xiết chặt bàn tay bé nhỏ vào tay anh và hạ giọng –"… anh đã vì em từ bỏ sở thích duy nhất của anh…. Q-U-I-D-D-I-T-C-H… Giờ này chắc ông Simon đã nhận được cú thông báo anh chính thức nghỉ việc." –Harry cười, nhún vai.

-"Cá…cái gì?" –Hermione há hốc mồm, không tin đựơc vào chính tai của mình, có lẽ cô cần đến một cái bành trướng nhĩ để nghe cho rõ hơn chăng.

_Harry Potter từ chối chơi quidditch… Mình đang tỉnh hay mơ đây?_

–"không phải anh vừa ký hợp đồng trị giá 10 triệu galleons cho hai năm tới sao? Hủy bỏ hợp đồng là… là… phải bồi thường gấp đôi." – Cô vẫn tròn mắt, không rời bỏ ánh mắt Harry.

-"Hermione, 10 hay 20 triệu galleons nghe thì có vẻ nhiều thật đấy nhưng có thêm nó thì anh cũng không giàu thêm mà mất đi thì cũng không làm anh nghèo đi được." –Harry trầm tĩnh, khẳng định với dáng vẻ chân thành nhất, giọng nói ngọt ngào nhất – "… điều quan trọng là anh phải chứng tỏ cho em thấy anh có thể vì em làm tất cả mọi chuyện."

_Wait a minute_

_Just hear me out_

_This time I promise, I'll put you first_

Hermione xúc động, thật sự rất xúc động và cô không thể nói nên bất cứ lời nào. Cô cảm thấy nóng nóng ở hai khóe mắt cứ như thể nước mắt đang chực chờ trào ra.

_Anh từ bỏ thú vui của anh chỉ vì mình, vì mình thật sao?_

Tuy nhiên, cô không muốn Harry thấy cô dễ xúc động, thử thách 24 giờ chỉ mới bắt đầu, không thể dễ dàng bộc lộ điểm yếu của mình nhanh như thế được.

-"Ừm…"- Hermione ngỏanh mặt đi chỗ khác, ra vẻ không quan tâm. Trong một thóang, cô thấy hình như ánh mắt Harry hơi thất vọng.

-"Anh cũng biết… bây giờ làm thì hơi trễ nhưng… anh có lòng tin rằng… em yêu… sau ngày hôm nay, em sẽ lại quay về bên anh" –Harry khẳng định chắc nịch. Giọng nói đó khiến Hermione tò mò, cô không hiểu Harry định làm gì chỉ trong một ngày ngắn ngủi.

-"Anh… định làm gì?" – Cô nhướn đôi lông mày nâu lên, hỏi vẻ tò mò.

-"Anh có kế họach rồi… hê hê…" –Harry rờ rờ cằm, cười nham hiểm –" anh sẽ đưa em về Hogwarts, tìm lại những kỉ niệm cũ… và khiến em thay đổi ý định. Nhất định sẽ thành công."

_But if you stay, I'll make you a day_

_L__ike no day has been or will be again_

-"Vậy à?" –Hermione hờ hững, không phải cô muốn tạt gáo nước lạnh vào mặt anh, nhưng lần cuối cùng kế họach của Harry thành công là lần nào chứ? – "Hình như anh chưa bao giờ có một kế họach nào đàng hòang trong đời phải không?"

Harry xụ mặt, như thể câu nói của Hermione đã đụng đến tim đen của anh. Gãi gãi cái mái tóc bất trị của mình, Harry cố tìm ra câu trả lời thích hợp.

-"Sao lại không… cũng phải có chứ… để anh suy nghĩ…" – một phút đăm chiêu trôi qua và Harry vẫn chưa có câu trả lời –"… hình như gần đây không có, vậy thôi, đi ngược thời gian nào… Năm thứ bảy, anh chiến đấu với hắn." – Harry búng ngón tay.

-"Không tính, là cây đũa của anh đấu với hắn, đến phút cuối cùng anh sống sót được là nhờ mọi người đã đồng tâm đứng sau lưng hỗ trợ anh… Không hẳn là kế họach ha?" –Hermione cười đắc thắng.

-"Thôi được, vậy năm sáu … ờ, không… năm, bốn, ba, hai… không, không, không, không…" – Harry u sầu thểu não cứ như một con người cực kỳ thất bại, hai mươi năm sống trên đời và vẫn chưa bao giờ thành công. Nhưng đột nhiên mắt anh chàng sáng lên, long lanh – "… năm thứ nhất thì sao? Anh đã ghim vào mũi con chằn tinh cây đũa của anh để cứu em."

-"Harry, em không phải muốn chà đạp anh…" –Hermione đặt hờ tay lên vai Harry ra vẻ an ủi –"… nhưng nói thật cái đó là túng quá làm liều, anh đâu có họach định sẵn phải không?"

-"Thế nào gọi là không chà đạp? hả?" –Harry chề môi khiến Hermione phá ra cười, rồi Harry cũng bật cười. Lâu rồi cả hai không có một trận cười vui vẻ như thế này... Và dù không muốn thừa nhận điều này, nhưng Hermione biết rằng Harry đã đúng. Có vẻ như cô bắt đầu thấy nhớ cái khỏang thời gian tốt đẹp khi xưa.

-"Còn nhớ làm sao chúng ta quen nhau không?" –Giọng nói của Harry bất chợt vang lên, xua đi những suy nghĩ vừa mới tràn về trong kí ức cô.

-"Nhớ chứ, cũng trong một ngày đẹp trời tháng 9, trên chiếc xe lửa này, em đã tình cờ gặp anh và Ron trong một toa tàu. Lúc đó em đang giúp Neville tìm lại con cóc của cậu ấy…" –Hermione mơ màng trả lời, cái giây phút đó thật đẹp. Lần đầu tiên gặp Harry, cô đã có một ấn tượng kì lạ, khuôn mặt ngây thơ, thiên thần đó đập vào mắt cô, khiến cô nàng không sao quên được. Dĩ nhiên, so với Ron thì Harry trông cực kì bảnh. Đẹp trai thì… không đúng lắm đối với một cậu bé 11 tuổi, nhưng xem nào, dễ thương cũng là một từ hay phải không?

Ở phía băng ghế đối diện Harry âm thầm theo dõi cô vợ yêu mơ về những kỉ niệm hồng của hai đứa. Môi anh cười bí ẩn, ánh mắt yêu thương chăm chú hứơng về Hermione.

-"Em không nhận ra toa tàu này sao?"

Hermione giật mình với câu hỏi đó. Một suy nghĩ thóang qua nhẹ nhàng, không lẽ Harry cố tình chọn đúng toa tàu mười năm trước sao?  
Vận dụng hết tất cả nơ ron thần kinh tốt nhất, Hermione cố gắng kí họa lại hình ảnh toa tàu hôm đó, cô muốn đối chiếu lại. Màu sắc, nước sơn có vẻ như nhau, liệu có chi tiết nào đó…

Đôi mắt nâu của cô dừng lại ở hai ngón tay của Harry. Anh đang gõ gõ xuống băng ghế theo một nhịp điệu nào đó. Có phải đó là lời gợi ý không?

-"Harry đứng lên!"

Vui lòng tuân lệnh vợ yêu, Harry đứng dậy và Hermione nhảy bổ qua băng ghế đó. Mắt cúi xuống, Hermione tập trung nghiên cứu miếng nệm trên ghế rồi tới thành ghế và … cô reo lên đắc thắng.

-"Ra rồi!" – Những ngón tay mảnh khảnh của cô lướt trên dòng chữ khắc vội bằng đũa phép –"… HJP và HJG forev…" – Những từ cuối không thể bật lên thành tiếng được vì một lần nữa cảm xúc đó lại dâng trào. Nét chữ này là của Harry, những lời nói này là của Harry… và tình yêu này cũng chỉ có duy nhất mình Harry mới có.

-"…er" – Harry kết thúc câu, rồi âm thầm ngồi xuống cạnh Hermione – "anh đã khắc những dòng này vào cái hôm trước khi anh cầu hôn em ở Hogwarts… anh đã cố tình chọn toa tàu mà chúng ta đã gặp nhau vào năm thứ nhất. Ở ngòai cửa có số toa tàu mà, anh nhớ mãi giây phút đó, khỏanh khắc đó…" –Harry cười, nụ cười ấm áp nhất mà Hermione từng thấy. Nó làm cho tảng băng trong tim cô dường như tan chảy ra thành nước hết. –" Từ lần đầu tiên gặp em, trái tim anh đã có chủ, chỉ có điều anh quá khờ nên không nhận ra điều đó mãi cho đến bảy năm sau…"

-"Harry…"

-"Đừng! Đừng nói gì! Anh sợ phải nghe em từ chối anh" –Harry nhắm mắt, lắc đầu đau khổ - "Anh chỉ còn 23 tiếng nữa, Hermione…. Có thể hứa với anh, từ giờ cho tới khi hết thời hạn giao ước, em có thể đừng nói gì từ chối anh không… Cho anh niềm tin thực hiện tiếp nhiệm vụ khó khăn này, được không em?" – Harry hôn tay Hermione, nhẹ nhàng và êm đềm. Lời nói thành khẩn, ánh mắt thiết tha đó không bao giờ khiến Hermione từ chối anh được.

_Turn around now_

_Your heart can't let you walk away_

_I'll do what it takes_

-"Em hứa!" – Và lần này Hermione biết rõ cô đang nói gì. Có lẽ một phần nào đó trong tim cô vẫn hy vọng Harry sẽ thành công.

-"Cám ơn em yêu!" –Harry ôm Hermione chặt, thật chặt rồi buông ra nhanh chóng như thể chỉ thêm một giây chần chừ nào nữa thì cô sẽ đổi ý.


	3. Will you take a chance and marry me?

**CHAPTER 3: WILL YOU TAKE A CHANCE AND MARRY ME?**

****Harry đứng bật dậy rồi chìa một bàn tay ra đỡ vợ anh đứng lên theo. Một tay Harry mở cửa sổ, tay kia lôi ra cây đũa thần trong túi.

-"Accio Fire bolt"

Trong chốc lát, cây chổi thần đã vọt bay đến, chui qua cửa sổ mở toang và nằm gọn trong tay Harry.

-"Ngoan lắm bé con!" –Harry vỗ về cây chổi, thì thầm yêu thương.

Nhìn Harry đối xử với cây chổi cứ như con người thực thụ khiến Hermione xúc động. Hình ảnh này cô sẽ mãi mãi ghi nhớ, mặc dù anh đã là người lớn rồi, nhưng đôi lúc những hành động của anh vẫn còn rất trẻ con và đáng yêu. Nếu sau này không còn dịp nhìn thấy anh như thế này liệu cô có nuối tiếc không nhỉ? Có thể không mà cũng có thể có… không ai biết được.

-"Đi nào em yêu!" – Harry nắm tay Hermione trong khi nửa thân người của anh đã nhướn ra ngòai cửa sổ. Mắt cô trợn tròn hỏang hồn với những gì cô nghĩ Harry đang nghĩ.

-"Harry… không… anh sẽ chẳng…"

-"Ừ hử…" –Harry cười tươi tắn –"Không em yêu à, không từ chối. Em mới hứa là ủng hộ mọi chuyện anh làm trong thời hạn giao ước mà. Nào, leo lên!" – Harry ngoắc đầu, ra hiệu cho Hermione leo lên cây chổi. Anh ngồi sau cô, vòng tay ôm chặt eo cô, chắc ăn rằng cho dù có chuyện gì xảy ra thì anh cũng sẽ làm hết sức mình để cứu vợ yêu dấu.

-"Chuẩn bị xong chưa? Một… hai … ba!" – Và phóng. Cây chổi thần vụt ra khỏi cửa sổ toa tàu, vượt lên trên các tầng mây trắng, xuyên qua bầu trời xanh trong, đến với các tia nắng ấm áp vàng rực.

Harry khéo léo điều khiển cây chổi với một tốc độ nhịp nhàng, không nhanh quá cũng không chậm quá, đủ để Hermione cảm thấy an tòan và anh thì không quá buồn chán. Có lẽ đó là kinh nghiệm học được sau ba năm chở Hermione lãnd du khắp nơi trên cán chổi này.

Cô không cảm thấy sợ. Cảm giác kinh hãi bầu trời vốn đã không còn trong Hermione từ lâu lắm rồi. Chính xác hơn là vì cô tìm thấy cảm giác che chở và an tòan trong vòng tay Harry. Bất cứ khi nào có Harry ngồi sau lưng cô thì Hermione luôn vui cười khi leo lên chổi.

_We'll sail on the sun, we'll ride on the rain_

_We'll talk __to the trees that worship the wind_

Điều duy nhất khiến cô thắc mắc là vì sao…

-"Chắc em đang tự hỏi tại sao anh lại bỏ xe lửa mà leo lên chổi phải không?" –Harry đột ngột lên tiếng và nói đúng tâm sự cô. Cho dù giận anh cỡ nào thì cô cũng không thể phủ nhận một sự thật… Harry chính là người hiểu cô nhất.

Hermione không trả lời, cô chỉ nhẹ nhàng gật đầu.

-"Thật ra cũng không có gì… chỉ tại anh muốn tiết kiệm thời gian thôi. Đi bằng xe lửa chắc tối mới tới, mà anh thì không có dư giờ để phí nên …." – Harry thở dài.

-"Ừm… lý do được chấp nhận" – Hermione gật đầu mỉm cười, mong muốn giúp cho Harry khỏi lo lắng về cô.

-"Hermione, nhìn kìa!" – Harry chỉ tay về phía cây cầu trước mặt. Cây cầu đá nơi xe lửa sẽ chạy ngang. –" hồi năm hai, anh và Ron đã lái xe bay ngang đây… xém đụng xe lửa, nghĩ lại mới thấy mình liều thiệt…" – Harry đưa tay lên ngực, vờ như hối hận và đau khổ lắm.

Để chấm dứt màn kịch đó, Hermione thúc nhẹ cùi chỏ vào ngực Harry.

-"Anh diễn dở quá!" – Cô cừơi nắc nẻ -" Mà nói thật, anh và Ron cũng gan ghê, nếu có em ở đó thì hai người đừng hòng!"

-"Thôi đi! Em mà ở đó dám em cũng leo lên chung với tụi anh luôn chứ nói gì…" – Harry chọc, Hermione chỉ cười không cãi lại. Cô biết Harry nói đúng, kể từ khi làm bạn với hai người này thì mấy cái quy định của Hogwarts trở nên trò trẻ con với cô nàng. Không biết đã bao nhiêu lần ba đứa đã phá luật để thực hiện các cuộc phiêu lưu mạo hiểm. Những ngày tháng đó sợ thì sợ thật, nhưng vui vẫn là vui, và suốt đời này cô cũng không thể nào quên.- "Phải… là không thể nào quên" – Hermione lẩm bẩm và hướng đôi mắt nâu nhìn về anh một cách yêu thương.

Sau đó, cả hai dường như không nói gì, mỗi người lại lạc vào thế giới riêng của mình, với những suy tư tình cảm dành cho đối phương. Vô tình, Hermione ngồi dựa vào ngực Harry. Một cảm giác kỳ lạ chạy dọc sống lưng cô, đó là cảm giác ấm áp và được che chở. An tòan và thỏai mái đến kỳ lạ. Hermione không nhận ra là cô đã rất lạnh mãi cho tới khi được Harry sưởi ấm với bộ ngực rắn chắc, vững chãi đó. Cô thích và muốn tận hưởng cảm giác này mãi, mãi mãi. Ở ngay giây phút này Hermione không thể suy nghĩ nhiều hơn nữa, ngày mai ra sao thì mặc, hãy cứ để ngày hôm nay là một ngày không bao giờ quên giữa anh và cô. 

Chẳng mấy chốc họ đã đến Hogwarts, tài nghệ quidditch của Harry điêu luyện đến nỗi Hermione không hề cảm nhận được cảm giác đáp xuống đất. Mỗi lần Harry biểu diễn trò này là mỗi lần cô nàng há hốc mồm cảm phục mặc dù đó không phải là lần đầu tiên.

-"Mười điểm cho Gryffindor vì tài năng quidditch của Harry Potter." – Cô cười nháy mắt với Harry.

-"Cám ơn em yêu, tài cán hèn mọn thôi… quá khen, quá khen!" – Harry đưa tay đỡ vợ yêu leo xuống cây chổi rồi lại gãi gãi đầu vờ ngây thơ.

-"Ừm… Anh ngoan lắm, khiêm tốn là một đức tính tốt!" – Hermione vuốt vuốt mái tóc bù xù của Harry, ra vẻ khen thưởng anh chàng nhưng thực ra trong thâm tâm cô muốn nhân cơ hội sửa sang lại mái tóc đã bị gió thổi xù thêm sau chuyến bay vừa rồi.

-"Thôi đi Hermione, anh bỏ cuộc với mái tóc này lâu rồi… em đừng cố gắng vô ích." –Harry gỡ tay Hermione ra, cười đau khổ, thở dài… Dường như anh đi guốc trong bụng cô, biết được ngay cả những ý định nhỏ nhặt nhất của Hermione.

Cô không nói gì, chỉ mỉm cười rồi liếc mắt về hướng tòa tháp Gryffindor, ra hiệu cho Harry đi tới đó.

Với một cái gật đầu, Harry nhanh chóng hiểu ý cô. Tay trong tay cả hai cùng dạo bước qua sân trường rộng lớn của Hogwarts. Vào mùa hè, cả trường vắng lặng, không một bóng người, các học sinh đều đã về nhà tận hưởng một khỏang thời gian yên bình không bài tập, không thi cử, và đặc biệt là không giáo viên…

-"Harry?"

-"ừm…"- Harry ậm ừ trả lời khi Hermione gọi anh.

-"Còn nhớ chỗ này không?" – Hermione khều nhẹ, chi tay về phía hồ nước phía trước.

-"Sao lại không?" – Harry trả lời chắc nịch. –"Tụi mình thường hay ngồi ở gốc cây đó sau mỗi giờ học mà. Bờ hồ gần đó mát rượi…" – Đột nhiên mắt Harry sáng lên. – "… Hermione…anh nghĩ…"

-"Không! Nhất quyết là không!" – Hermione khóac tay phản đối kịch liệt. Cô biết quá rõ chồng cô muốn gì và chắc chắn cô không thích cái ý nghĩ đó chút nào.

-"He he… quá muộn để phản đối…" – Harry cười nham hiểm rồi nắm tay cô lôi đi xềnh xệch đến cái hồ.

-"Á… không…." – Hermione níu lại, chận chân, cô nàng nhất quyết không bước thêm một bước nào nữa. Tuy nhiên, dường như cô đã quên một điều… trước mặt cô là tầm thủ quidditch tầm cỡ thế giới. Những cơ bắp được rèn luyện bao nhiêu năm của anh không phải dễ dàng để một cô gái như cô có thể qua mặt được.

Chuyện gì tới cũng phải tới, Harry đã dừng chân lại và bắt đầu cởi chiếc ao thun đang mặc.

-"Anh điên rồi…" – Vợ anh chàng lầm bầm, cặp lông mày nhíu lại. Harry không nói gì, chỉ cười rồi bễu môi.

-"… Đứng đó nhìn cái gì, không lẽ em không xuống tắm thiệt hả?"

-" Điên rồ!" – Hermione ngúyt một cái rõ dài rồi ngồi phịch xuống thảm cỏ xanh gần đó, mặc cho Harry tung tăng với cái màn tắm hồ của anh ta.

Ùm !

Hermione quay ngoắc đầu lại và điều tiếp theo mà cô biết là chồng cô đang bơi tủm tủm trong hồ.

-"Trẻ con…" – Cô liếc nhìn ngán ngẩm rồi chống tay lên đầu gối thở dài thườn thượt. Nếu Harry định giành lại cô trong 24 giờ ngắn ngủi thì lẽ ra không nên phí thời gian bơi lội như thế này. _Không biết anh ta đang nghĩ cái quái gì nữa_. Đôi lúc Harry rất chững chạc, trưởng thành, nhưng cũng có lúc cực kỳ trẻ con. Có những lúc cô có thể nhanh chóng đóan ra anh đang nghĩ gì, nhưng cũng có khi biết được những gì anh chàng đang suy tính là một nhiệm vụ bất khả thi.

Một cơn gió nhẹ chợt thổi qua mang theo vài chiếc lá vàng úa rụng rơi trước mắt cô. Không khí yên tĩnh và thanh bình thật tuyệt vời ngọai trừ cái tiếng bì bõm vẫy nước của "một tên nào đó" đang hì hụp ngụp lặn. Cảnh vật ở đây không có gì thay đổi mấy… vẫn như một năm rưỡi trước đây, cũng nơi này Harry đã cầu hôn cô. 

- Flash back - 

Hermione nhớ như in cái ngày hôm đó khi anh chàng đột nhiên lôi cô ra hồ, sau một hồi trò chuyện trăng sao mây gió mà cô cũng không biết chủ đề của cuộc hẹn đó là gì, thì Harry đột ngột tặng cô một cuốn sách. Cuốn sách có tựa là "Chuyện tình Hogwarts", tựa sách không phải được in ra mà là viết tay và nét chữ thì thật quen thuộc, không thể nào lầm lẫn sau ngần ấy năm làm bài cho anh chàng. Tuy không biết anh đang bày trò gì, cô vẫn vui vẻ cầm lấy. Khi định mở ra thì cô phát hiện có một ổ khóa vàng nhỏ đã khóa cuốn sách lại. Thế rồi anh tròng một chiếc chìa khóa vàng xinh xắn vào cổ cô rồi nhẹ nhàng nói

-"Tặng cho em nè!"

-" Thế là ý gì đây?" – Hermione gõ gõ vào bìa sách. Cô rút cây đũa phép ra rồi hô –"alohomor…"

Chưa kịp dứt câu thần chú thì môi cô đã bị khóa chặt bởi một làn môi khô ráp nhưng ấm áp. Nụ hôn không kéo dài lâu như mọi lần, chỉ khoảng một phút, kém ngày thừơng tới ba lần. Dường như cái hôn đó có mục đích thì phải.

-"Không ăn gian như thế chứ em yêu." – Harry gõ gõ yêu ngón tay trỏ vào mũi cô, nhắc nhở -"em không thể lãng mạn hơn một chút được sao? Chìa khóa đã dâng tới tận tay rồi mà còn định dùng phép thuật?"

Hermione mỉm cười, đỏ cả mặt. Cô không ngờ Harry lại là túyp người lãng mạn đến thế. –"Xin lỗi… em quên…"- Cô ấp úng rồi dùng chiếc chìa khóa anh tặng tra vào cái ổ khóa xinh xắn và …

_Click_

Quyển sách mở ra… nhưng lạ thay, bên trong không phải là những trang sách dày đặc chữ mà đó là một quyển sách rỗng ruột với một cái lỗ hình vuông ở giữa, chứa một chiếc hộp màu đỏ nhỏ và được bọc lụa xinh xắn.

Cô tròn mắt, thông thường một người đàn ông sẽ không dễ dàng tặng cho cô gái họ thích một chiếc hộp đỏ. Nếu không cẩn thận, những thứ bên trong có thể khiến ai đó hiểu lầm. Và vì Harry không phải là lọai người hiểu ý phụ nữ cho lắm (nếu không muốn nói là dốt đặc môn phụ nữ học ) nên Hermione khá là bối rối. Cô không biết anh đang nghĩ gì, có thật anh đang có cùng một suy nghĩ như cô hay chỉ là cô đang trông chờ quá mức.

-"Em nghĩ gì vậy? Mở ra đi!" – Harry nhắc, có vẻ nóng lòng và bất ngờ vì hành động của cô.

Lời nói của anh đã tiếp thêm cho cô sức mạnh và động lực để tiếp tục. Hoặc là Harry quá ngốc để nhận ra hành động này có ý nghĩa với cô như thế nào, hoặc là Harry cố tình làm vậy. Sao cũng được, nếu không như ý muốn thì ít ra cô cũng có cớ để đổ tội cho kẻ đã xúi giục mình.

Hít một hơi dài, cô nàng thu hút can đảm mở chiếc hộp ra, ngón tay cô run run lướt qua bề mặt bọc nhung đó. Harry vẫn im lặng, dường như anh cũng đang nín thở theo dõi từng hành động cử chỉ của cô. Không gian trở nên ngột ngạt và căng thẳng… trong chiếc hộp đó là gì…là gì… là….

-"Wow!" – Đó là phản ứng nhanh nhất mà Hermione có thể nghĩ ra vào lúc đó. Tay cô run run cầm lên chiếc nhẫn kim cương ít nhất cũng trị giá 50 000 galleon. Mắt cô tròn xoe và long lanh lấp lánh phản chiếu lại ánh sáng chói lòa của viên kim cương đính trên chiếc nhẫn bạc. Có lẽ Harry đã tốn rất nhiều tiền vào thứ trang sức xa xỉ này.

Nhưng cái làm Hermione cảm động nhất không phải là vàng bạc, đá quý hay bất cứ thứ gì đắt tiền mà cô thấy trong chiếc hộp. Thay vào đó, cô như muốn bật khóc khi đọc những dòng chữ được viết nắn nót trên một mảnh giấy thơm trắng tinh có ướp mùi hoa lài thơm ngát.

___'There comes a time in every man's life___

_When he must take a chance and choose a wife___

_That time has finally come to be-___

_So Hermione, will you take a chance and marry me?'_

('Sẽ có một lúc nào đó trong đời khi người đàn ông phải biết nắm bắt lấy cơ hội và tìm cho trái tim mình một bến đỗ. Cuối cùng thì thời khắc đó cũng đã đến, vì thế Hermione yêu dấu, liệu em có nắm lấy cơ hội này và nhận lời lấy anh không?)

-"Em…ờ….nghĩ sao?" – Harry ấp úng.

-"Nghĩ gì chứ?" – Hermione bĩu môi, ra vẻ hờn dỗi và cô có thể thấy nét mặt Harry xụ xuống rõ rệt –"…em đùa chút mà, thực ra thì em không cần suy nghĩ, câu trả lời luôn luôn là đồng ý" 

- End flashback - 

Phải, là thế, cô thậm chí còn nhớ sau khi nghe cô nói xong, Harry đã lập tức ôm chặt cô thắm thiết, lầm rầm cám ơn Merlin và… nói ra thật khó tin nhưng sao lại… cám ơn luôn cả Luna? Một cách nào đó, cô linh cảm rằng những ý tưởng cho buổi cầu hôn không hòan tòan thuộc về Harry. Chuyện xảy ra đã lâu mà cứ ngỡ như là mới hôm qua. Chợt cô thở dài, thầm nghĩ có lẽ Harry không đơn giản như cô tưởng. Có lẽ anh có dụng ý khi đưa cô tới đây, khiến cô nhớ lại kỉ niệm xưa.

Thay vì khó chịu, cô lại thấy anh rất thông minh. Không dùng một lời nói nào cũng có thể khiến cô nao lòng, trong một thóang, Hermione thề là cô có suy nghĩ về chuyện rút lại quyết định của mình.

Bạch bạch ! – Harry lại vừa bắn nước lên trời với cái màn bắn nước một mình.

_À…cũng có thể anh ta không thông minh đến thế!_


	4. Let the game begin

**CHAPTER 4: LET THE GAME BEGIN**

Tuy nhiên trở lại với vấn đề, Hermione Granger vốn không phải là hạng người hay nói bừa, nếu cô đã muốn ly dị thì tức là không còn đường cứu vãn. Thế thì có làm gì cũng vô ích mà thôi, phải không?

_Hermione! Mày đang gạt ai vậy? _

-"Nhức đầu quá!" - Hermione lấy tay xoa xoa vầng trán của mình, chuyện này thật rắc rối phức tạp. Tình yêu luôn là một phạm trù mà khoa học và sách không thể giải thích được, nói cách khác đó là kẻ thù của lý trí mà một con người như Hermione luôn luôn cảm thấy sợ hãi khi phải đối mặt.

-"Em yêu!" – Harry gọi với lên sau khi ngụp lặn chán chê –"Xuống đây tắm chung với anh đi, ở trên trển một mình suy nghĩ gì mà thấy đau khổ quá vậy?"

-"Harry James Potter, nghe cho rõ đây : Thứ nhất, em không có suy nghĩ đến đau khổ như anh đang tưởng tượng. Thứ hai, đừng bao giờ mơ mộng em sẽ xuống bơi bạch bạch trong cái hồ này. Cám ơn, em không nhí nhảnh đến nỗi đó đâu!" – Hermione nhăn mặt, nhíu mày, móc lại Harry.

-"Thôi nào, có ai thấy đâu mà sợ, đang hè mà, Hogwarts không có ai hết. Với lại em bỏ anh bơi một mình cô đơn lạnh lẽo lắm." – Harry giơ tay ra nài nỉ, vẻ mặt ngây thơ chính hiệu con nai vàng bốn số 9.

-"Cho dù không ai thấy em cũng không xuống đó. Anh dẫn em đi gấp quá, đâu có mang theo áo bơi. Không lẽ … " –Cô nháy mắt, cố đổ hết mọi tội lỗi lên đầu anh chồng đáng thương.

-"Merlin ơi… em làm như có thứ gì mà anh chưa thấy vậy." – Harry khóac tay, giễu cợt và xém nhịn cười không nổi khi thấy Hermione đỏ mặt. Không thể tin được sau ngần ấy năm ở bên nhau mà cô vẫn còn mắc cỡ khi đối diện với anh.

-"Harry James! Đồ thô bỉ!" – Cô nghiến răng cảnh cáo.

-"Rồi rồi…" –Harry cười nắc nẻ –"Chuyện nhỏ thôi mà! Em cứ tròng thêm cái áo thun của anh là được rồi."

-"Nhưn…"

-"Đừng Hermione! Đừng từ chối. Anh chịu không nổi cú sốc đó đâu. Với lại em đã hứa dành trọn ngày hôm nay cho anh mà." –Harry ngắt lời, cố hết sức lôi cô vào – mà theo lời Hermione là - cái "trò hề" đó.

-"Không biết sao em lại để anh lôi em vào chuyện này…" – Cô thở dài, lấy tay ra hiệu cho Harry xoay lưng lại trong khi cô thay đồ. Harry phì cừơi rồi ngoan ngõan làm theo, miệng vẫn không ngừng lẩm bẩm thứ gì đó đại lọai như không ngờ đến giờ này Hermione vẫn còn ngại.

Lát sau Hermione đã đứng cạnh Harry giữa hồ…

-"He he he…" –Harry nhỏen mịêng cười gian xảo.

-"Mắc chứng gì mà cười ghê thế?" –Hermione liếc nhìn Harry, ngờ vực và hơi bất an với giọng cười đểu cán đó. Lần cuối cùng cô nghe Harry cười như thế là khỏang hai năm trước, khi Harry kéo Ron vào một quán karaoke muggle và cùng nhau hát bài…. "Barbie girl". Cô vẫn còn nhớ như in cảnh hai người đàn ông cứ ôm nhau thắm thiết song ca lặp đi lặp lại mãi một câu "I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world". Cô nàng đã xấu hổ đến nỗi phải che mặt, không dám nhận hai con người trơ trẽn đó là bạn giữa muôn vàn cặp mắt kỳ quái chĩa vào họ.

Lo lắng, Hermione nhìn về phía Harry, cảnh giác thêm một lần nữa nhưng chẳng thấy anh chàng đâu.

-"Harry?"

Không có tiếng trả lời. Harry đột nhiên biến đâu mất. Cô hốt hỏang. Không biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra cho anh. Hermione quay qua quay lại, hớt hải nhìn xuống mặt nước, tìm xem coi có phải anh bị hụt chân hay gì không.

-"Harry! Harry anh ra đi… Đừng làm em sợ…"

Vẫn không có tiếng trả lời và đúng vào lúc cô bắt đầu bấn loạn thật sự thì…

-"Hù ! "

Harry từ phía sau lưng chồm lên khỏi mặt nước, vòng hai tay ôm chặt lấy Hermione. Cô nàng thét lên kinh hãi…

-Áááaaaaaaaaaa….

…trong khi anh chàng cười sặc sụa.

-"Ha ha ha… em nhát quá!"

-"Harry! Đồ quỷ à! Sao anh chơi kỳ quá vậy?" – Hermione vùng vẫy cố thóat khỏi hai cánh tay rắn chắc của anh, miệng không ngừng la hét vì cái trò đùa đáng ghét đó. –"Có biết em lo lắng cho anh lắm không? Em còn tưởng anh bị mấy con bạch tuộc khổng lồ trong hồ lôi đi rồi."

-"Em lo cho anh vậy sao?" – Harry chưng hửng, ngẩng người ra, có lẽ vì xúc động quá. Chớp thời cơ, Hermione vùng ra và bơi ra một khoảng đủ để cho cô có cảm giác an tòan.

-Harry Potter! Hãy xem em trả thù đây." – Cô quắc mắt, hai tay đã ở dưới làn nước …

-"uh oh…"

Ào!

-"Ặc…" – Harry ho sặc sụa… - "Em chơi xấu quá, đánh lén lúc anh chưa chuẩn bị…" – Anh chỉ tay về phía cô, ra vẻ sốc. –"Rồi, là em muốn chiến tranh đó nha."

Ào!

-"Harry James!" – Cô hét lên.

-"Ai làm cho đối phương trúng nước và chìm là thắng."

Harry lại tạt nước về phía Hermione, cô nàng chỉ kịp thụp đầu né trong khỏanh khắc nhưng có vẻ tình hình không khả quan cho lắm. Cô làm sao mà đấu lại tầm thủ quidditch chuyên nghiệp được chứ. Những cơ bắp đó đâu phải được luyện tập để bỏ không.

Và cô đã đúng, liền sau đó là những màn bắn nước từ cả hai phía. Tần số trúng của Harry cao hơn Hermione. Mà đó là anh ta đã nhường rồi đấy, nếu chơi hết sức thì chắc cô sẽ không có cơ hội trở tay nữa kìa. Mặc dù anh không thừa nhận nhưng cô biết chắc khả năng của Harry đâu chỉ là ở mức đó. Và vì nếu anh đã không muốn thắng thì thôi… nhừơng cho cô vậy.

-"Hê hê hê…"

-"Gì? Gì vậy? Sao em cười gian quá vậy?" - Harry chợt ngừng vẫy nước về phía Hermione, nhíu mày rùng mình, lo sợ với nụ cười gian xảo kia.

-"Rồi anh sẽ biế…"

Chưa dứt lời thì Hermione đột nhiên thụp xuống nước. Có vẻ như cô vừa bị hụt chân.

-"Hermione!" – Harry tròn xoe mắt hỏang hốt rồi nhanh chóng vươn tay đạp chân bơi tới. Dùng mọi sức lực anh có thể hòng tới chỗ cô nhanh nhất. –"Đừng sợ, anh tới đây!"

Cô vẫn không trồi lên mặt nước, và điều đó khiến Harry cực kỳ lo lắng. Nét mặt của anh cứ như chính mình là người gặp nạn. Khi bơi tới gần đó thì Harry liền lặn xuống ngay lập tức để tìm cô.

Quái lạ, không có dấu tích gì của Hermione. Và đúng vào lúc anh vừa trồi lên khỏi mặt nước thì có hai bàn tay nhỏ ấm áp đặt lên vai anh từ phía sau. Harry quay đầu lại và phát hiện vợ anh đang cười bí hiểm.

-"Hì hì ! Harry James… đền tội đi!"

Nói xong cô ấn anh xuống nước. Chóang váng và bất ngờ, Harry bị dìm xuống trong khỏang 30 giây. Nhưng cũng nhờ Hermione vốn không phải dạng vai u thịt bắp nên Harry không mất sức cho lắm để trồi lên.

-"Hermione?"

Harry hỏi, vẻ mặt vừa pha lẫn sự tổn thương vừa bất ngờ vì hành động của cô. Hermione không nói gì, chỉ giơ hai tay lên trời la lớn.

-"Yeah!"

-"Là sao?"

-"Anh thua rồi Harry, em đã dìm được anh xuống nước." –Cô nháy mắt, búng tay ra vẻ trịch thượng trong khi Harry đang trải qua các giai đọan thất bại bao gồm: kinh ngạc, đau khổ, suy sụp tinh thần, mặc cả với Merlin và…chấp nhận sự thật.

Mắt anh chàng tròn xoe, miệng thì há hốc…

-"Ah…"- Harry ôm đầu, phát hiện ra sự thật đau lòng. –"Không những bị gậy ông đập lưng ông mà lại còn thua đau đớn nữa…ah… không tin được… hix…ăn gian quá…Lẽ nào lại như vậy? Merlin ơi, sao người nỡ… "

-"Đừng buồn!" – Hermione vỗ vỗ nhẹ vào cái lưng ướt nhẹp của chồng cô –"Đó là cái giá phải trả cho việc có một cô vợ là phù thủy thông minh nhất mọi thời đại."

Cô tặng cho Harry một ánh mắt thông cảm rồi bước qua anh, tiến về phía bờ, có vẻ như vận động như thế là đủ rồi.

-"Hermione!"

Cô dừng bước với tíêng gọi giật ngược đó.

-"Nếu trấn nước là cái giá phải trả để có được em là vợ anh thì… suốt đời này anh sẵn sàng để cho em dìm."

Cô muốn cười, cười cho câu nói ngây thơ của anh, cười thật lớn và hỏi ngược lại _'Sao lại suy nghĩ kỳ quặc đáng thương đến như thế'_. Nhưng đáng tiếc, Hermione thậm chí không thể rặn nổi ra một nụ cười gượng. Thay vào đó, cô thấy mắt mình ươn ướt, câu nói của anh như một mũi tên bắn trúng vào tim cô. Đau, đau lắm. Đột nhiên cô cảm thấy đau đớn cho sự thật về việc cô và anh sắp phải ly dị.

Cho dù là phù thủy thông minh nhất mọi thời đại thì sao nào. Cô thậm chí không thể giải thích nổi cho tâm trạng của mình. Cô xúc động vì một lời nói lẽ ra không nên xúc động. Là cô muốn ly dị, là cô không còn cảm xúc với anh. Thế thì tại sao? Tại sao cô lại muốn khóc, muốn chạy tới ôm chầm lấy anh? Không lẽ Harry đã đúng… cô còn yêu anh?


	5. Pumkin pie! Not Quidditch dull!

**CHAPTER 5: PUMPKIN PIE ! NOT QUIDDITCH DULL!**

****  
-"Hey, em yêu!"

-"Hả?"- Hermione giật mình, thóat ra khỏi thế giới ảo mộng trở về với thực tại. Ngước nhìn lên bờ và cô thấy Harry đang ngồi chồm hổm, chống cằm nhìn cô say đắm. Anh đã mặc đồ đầy đủ ngọai trừ cái áo thun còn vươn lại trên người cô. –"Anh…anh…" – Cô quay ra sau, về phía hồ để chắc chắn rằng không còn ai ở đó. Lần cuối cùng cô thấy Harry thì anh đang đứng sau lưng cô và ở giữa hồ nước mà… Sao bây giờ lại….

-"Anh không muốn làm đứt mạch suy nghĩ của em nhưng… anh hơi lạnh…" – Harry chỉ tay về phía cái áo cô đang mặc và đưa ánh mắt ngây thơ tội nghiệp về phía cái lưng trần của mình.

-"Ô…"- Cô đưa tay lên che miệng hỏang hốt. Ý nghĩ làm Harry bị lạnh thật không hay chút nào. Tệ hơn nữa, cô lại là cái nguyên nhân đó. Hermione nhanh chóng bơi về phía bờ hồ, mặc quần áo của mình, rồi trả lại cái áo cho anh.

–"Chờ chút, em sấy khô cho." – Cô rút cây đũa phép ra rồi đọc một câu thần chú có tác dụng biến đũa phép thành máy sấy tóc kiêm bàn ủi của muggle. Vừa sấy cô vừa trách –" Bị lạnh sao không kêu em sớm hơn? Để lâu nữa lỡ bị cảm thì sao? Anh bị bệnh thì mệt lắm biết không? Nội lo lắng và chăm sóc cho anh cũng đủ làm em phát sốt."

-"Ừm… anh xin lỗi nhưng anh không muốn làm phiền em lúc em đang suy nghĩ…" –Harry lí nhí nhận lỗi như một đứa bé đang cầu xin mẹ tha thứ.

-"Mặc áo vào rồi đưa đầu lại đây em sấy tóc cho!" – Vẫn cái giọng kẻ cả như thường ngày, Hermione ra lệnh và Harry ngoan ngõan làm theo không hề phàn nàn –"Thêm nữa, em đâu có giết anh nếu như anh làm phiền em suy nghĩ…lần sau có chuyện thì phải nói. Rõ chưa?"

-"Rõ…!" – Harry trả lời, không quên lẩm bẩm gì đó trong miệng…- "Em không giết anh, chỉ ếm bùa thôi… làm như anh chưa từng nếm thử mùi vị đó."

-"Lầm rầm cái gì đó?" – Hermione hỏi vẻ ngờ vực trong khi bàn tay cô vẫn đang bận rộn xới tung cái đầu bù xù của Harry lên.

-"Không, không có gì!" – Anh cười, chống chế rồi im lặng thả hồn theo mây trời sông nước, tận hưởng những phút giây tuyệt vời bên vợ anh.

-"Ừm!"- Hermione vì quá bận rộn với việc chải chuốt tóc cho Harry đến nỗi không để ý thấy có sự gian dối trong câu trả lời đó. Sấy tóc đã rất khó, chải đầu lại còn khó hơn, nhất là một khi đối tượng lại chính là Harry James Potter với cái đầu bù xù chính hiệu tóc chổi chà. –"Ngồi yên nhé! Hự…"

-"Ai da"

-"Á, xin lỗi Harry, làm lại, làm lại!" – Hermione dừng tay, bối rối rồi tiếp tục. Lần này cô cố gắng nhẹ tay hơn. Mãi cho đến lúc này cô nàng mới phát hiện lấy nhau đã lâu mà dường như chưa bao giờ cô thử tận tay chải đầu cho anh, sấy tóc cho anh. Cô biết những việc đó anh có thể tự lo được, nhưng một phần nào trong cô đang tự trách chính mình, chưa hẳn làm tròn vai trò người vợ. Chưa bao giờ cô chú ý đến những việc nhỏ nhặt như thế này. Tính tự chủ trong cô quá cao đến nỗi cô chưa bao giờ cho rằng mình nên thử làm một lần để xem cảm giác như thế nào. Harry vốn không có gia đình, thiếu thốn sự chăm sóc và yêu thương của cha mẹ. Với vai trò là vợ anh, lẽ ra cô phải làm những việc tưởng chừng như vặt vãnh này. Đột nhiên, Hermione thấy xấu hổ cho bản thân mình…

Và phải nói thật một điều, cảm giác được chăm sóc cho Harry từ sợi tóc trên mái đầu rối bù xù đó cho đến quần áo anh mặc… tất cả đều rất tuyệt. Không cần biết người khác cho rằng tóc anh khô và cứng như thế nào, cô chỉ biết mỗi sợi tóc lướt qua kẽ tay cô là những sợi bông cực kỳ êm, đang nâng niu ôm lấy bàn tay mình. Áo của anh tuy rộng thùng thình đối với cô nhưng lại có hơi, có cái mùi đặc trưng của anh khiến cô ngây ngất khi khóac vào. Nghĩ đến đây, Hermione chợt phì cười với một kỉ niệm ở năm thứ sáu khi Harry đang hẹn hò với Ginny. Cô đã từng hỏi Gin rằng Harry có mùi gì và cô nàng tóc đỏ ngây thơ trả lời đó là mùi trái snitch. Thú thật cho đến tận bây giờ cô cũng không biết "mùi trái snitch" là cái mùi quái gì. Không lẽ quidditch cũng có mùi sao?

Thây kệ, Gin nghĩ sao thì cô không biết nhưng cô dám chắc chắn một điều, Harry không phải có mùi trái snitch mà là có mùi … bánh bí ngô. Hermione phát hiện ra điều này từ lâu, lâu lắm rồi, vì thế cô nàng không mấy bằng lòng với câu trả lời của Ginny và nhanh chóng tiên đóan được số phận của cặp này.

Một cách nào đó, cô mừng là Gin và Harry đã không trở lại với nhau sau khi Voldermort chết, nếu không cô cũng không bao giờ có cơ hội yêu và lấy anh làm chồng.

-"Hermione?"- Harry dịu dàng gọi, nắm lấy tay cô.

-"Dạ?" – Cô cúi xuống cạnh anh.

-"Em bỏ cuộc đi!"

-"Hả?" – Hermione trợn tròn mắt, không lẽ Harry đọc được cô đang nghĩ gì sao? Không lẽ anh muốn cô không yêu anh nữa?

-"Mái tóc này bất trị mà, không lẽ quen anh mười năm rồi em cũng không biết sao?" – Anh cười, chỉ chỉ vào cái đầu bù xù mà cô đang chải. Cô cũng cười lại, mừng là anh đang nói về tóc chứ không phải về những gì mà cô nghĩ là anh đang nghĩ.

Mừng? Sao lại mừng? Cô cũng không hiểu chính bản thân mình đang muốn gì nữa. Mọi chuyện càng ngày càng trở nên rắc rối. Nhưng thôi kệ, gì thì gì, mai hãy tính, điều mà cô quan tâm nhất bây giờ là ở bên anh, cười với anh, chăm sóc và được chăm sóc.

-"Ừm, em biết nhưng em vẫn muốn chinh phục nó!" – Cô gật đầu cười lớn rồi tiếp tục tra tấn mái tóc của Harry.

-"Tùy em!" – Anh khóac tay ra vẻ thách thức kèm theo một nụ cười khóai chí. 

Nửa tiếng sau hai người lại tay trong tay dạo bước quanh sân trường Hogwarts. Kỳ tích xuất hiện, mái tóc Harry tuy không thể nằm bẹp hòan tòan nhưng so với thường ngày thì trông mướt hơn cũng đến bảy phần. Và tất cả đều nhờ vào công của Hermione, mười cái lược và năm chai gel, chưa kể một phần lớn tóc đã hy sinh anh dũng dưới lưỡi lược của cô nàng.

-"Cám ơn em yêu, lần đầu tiên anh cảm thấy tự tin với cái đầu của mình." – Harry nói, hôn tặng vào má Hermione một cái thật kêu khiến cô bối rối, mặt đỏ hồng lên. Không nhớ rõ lần cuối hai người hôn nhau là lần nào nhưng chắc chắn không phải gần đây. Và Hermione nhớ, rất nhớ cảm giác khi đôi môi của anh đặt lên da thịt cô. Khô ráp, không mọng nước, không hồng hào như bất kỳ ai, nhưng anh luôn biết cách hôn cô một cách êm dịu, nhẹ nhàng và ấm áp. Đột nhiên cô ước gì vừa rồi anh đã không hôn vào má mình mà là ở một vị trí khác…

-"Hermione, lớp biến kìa! Môn học ưa thích của em." – Harry vỗ vỗ nhẹ vào tay cô, chỉ về phía tay phải. Cô nhìn thóang qua gian phòng lặng im mùa hè, mỉm cười rồi chỉ về phía tay trái.

-"Còn đây là lớp phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám, môn anh giỏi nhất!"

Harry gật đầu rồi phá ra cười.

-"Ha ha ha…"

-"Harry? Gì vậy?"

-"Ờ… không, anh chợt phát hiện ra tụi mình rất xứng đôi, môn gì cũng giỏi." – Harry trả lời với vẻ tự hào.

-"Còn phải nói, vợ chồng mình là số dzách." – Cô quay qua, dùng hai tay nựng má anh rồi cười tự hào.

-"Ừm…. vợ chồng…" – Đó là những gì Harry có thể thốt ra, mắt anh ẩn chứa vẻ ngạc nhiên pha lẫn sự thích thú. Nhận ra mình đã lỡ lời, Hermione quay ngoắt đi, tiến về phía trước một mạch. Cô quá bối rối, không biết nên đối mặt làm sao với Harry.

Dường như biết được cô đang nghĩ gì, anh cũng không đuổi theo cho bằng cô. Chỉ âm thầm đi theo sau Hermione, dõi theo từng bước chân của cô.

Đi đến một ngã quanh, Hermione không còn nghe tiếng giày bước theo sau cô nữa. Điều đó chứng tỏ Harry đã dừng lại, anh ấy không muốn đi theo cô nữa sao? Hay là cô làm anh chán rồi? Hơi lo lắng, Hermione quay trở về khúc quanh và phát hiện Harry đang đứng tần ngần ở trước cửa nhà vệ sinh nữ.

-"Gì vậy anh? Cần giải quyết hả?" – Cô chạy tới, dịu dàng nắm lấy cánh tay anh.

-"Không! Không phải!" – Anh quay sang, cười giải thích –"chỉ là… anh nhớ lại nơi đây, nơi một tình bạn bắt đầu."

Nghe đến đây cô mới chợt nhớ ra câu chuyện phiêu lưu đầu tiên của bộ ba Gryffindor. Nhà vệ sinh này là nơi Harry và Ron đã cứu cô thóat khỏi con chằn tinh vào năm thứ nhất. Sau đó cả ba trở nên thân thiết và là bạn bè tốt mãi cho đến tận bây giờ.

-"Phải… nếu không có anh chắc em mất mạng rồi!"

-"Không phải anh cứu em, là Ron đã dùng phép thuật để nâng cây chùy lên đập vào đầu nó." – Harry sửa.

-"Không phải! Là anh cứu em mà!" – Hermione cãi lại, nhất quyết bảo vệ chiến công của chồng cô –"Là ý kiến của anh khi thọc cây đũa phép vào mũi nó đúng lúc nó sắp giết em. Harry… em nợ anh một mạng."

Anh phì cười, nhìn cô với ánh mắt ngạc nhiên như không tin được vào những gì cô vừa nói.

-"Sao em lại nói vậy? Em mới chính là ân nhân của anh. Nếu không có em và tài năng cùng sự thông minh của em…" – Anh vuốt tóc, gõ yêu vào đầu cô –"…thì anh đã không thể tòan mạng sống sót sau những cuộc phiêu lưu nguy hiểm đó."

Anh dừng lại, nắm gọn hai bàn tay của cô trong bàn tay anh. Đưa lên môi, hôn nhẹ vào.  
-"Cám ơn em, cám ơn đã bận rộn cứu mạng anh khi anh bận rộn cứu mạng cả nhân lọai."

Cô cười, đón nhận tấm lòng anh và một lần nữa suy nghĩ ban nãy lại trở về. Sao Harry không hôn vào môi cô? Có phải anh đang ngại? Hay anh sợ cô sẽ đẩy anh ra lấy lý do họ sắp ly hôn, việc gì phải thân mật nữa chứ. Lần đầu tiên trong đời, cô cho rằng các nhà ngôn ngữ học không nên đưa từ "ly dị" vào từ điển học.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: DO YOU STILL REMEMBER ALL THE TIME THAT HAS GONE BY?**

****Sau khi đã thỏa bước dạo một vòng quanh các lớp học, đôi tình nhân lại trở về bên đại sảnh đường rộng lớn của Hogwarts. Trần nhà hôm nay được trang hòang bằng một bầu trời đầy sao long lanh lấp lánh. Mặt trăng tròn đầy đặn tỏa ánh sáng dịu êm xuống thế gian, ôm lấy cỏ cây, sinh linh.

Đã 6h30 tối và Harry chỉ còn 15 tiếng nữa để làm cô thay đổi ý định. Tuy rằng Hermione hơi không thích ý tưởng ly dị… nhưng cô vẫn không nghĩ rằng sẽ rút lại lời nói đó. Một quyết định được suy nghĩ kĩ càng sẽ không dễ bị thay đổi chỉ trong vòng một vài tiếng đồng hồ. Cho dù Harry có tốt với cô thế nào đi chăng nữa thì cũng không thể chứng minh anh sẽ thật sự thay đổi trong suốt quãng đời còn lại.

_Đúng thế! Đâu có chắc gì chuyện đó được, đúng không?_

Hermione nhìn sang bên cạnh và thấy Harry đang mơ màng, ánh mắt anh tràn ngập sự vui sướng và hạnh phúc. Môi chỉ lẩm bẩm mấy tiếng…

-"Cuối cùng cũng tới."

-"Ý anh là...?" – Hermione nhướn mày, bất ngờ với lời nói của Harry.

-"Em không nhớ sao? Tại nơi này chúng ta đã đứng trước mặt bà con bạn bè hai họ, thề nguyền hẹn ước bên nhau." – Anh nhẹ nhàng trả lời, giọng nói du dương như một điệu nhạc tình yêu đưa cô về với hôm cả hai thành hôn.

Anh nói đúng, hôm đó rất náo nhiệt, và cả hai cũng đang đứng ở ngay vị trí này, trang trọng trong bộ áo cưới trắng muốt tinh tươm, hạnh phúc đọc những lời thề hôn nhân trước mặt mọi người ở Hogwarts.

-"Tôi Harry James Potter, đồng ý lấy cô Hermione Jane Granger làm vợ hợp pháp. Nguyện suốt đời yêu thương, bảo bọc và sẽ cùng cô ấy vượt qua mọi sóng gió cuộc đời, giàu sang cũng như nghèo khó, khỏe mạnh hay bệnh tật, mãi mãi không chia lìa."

Harry đọc lại lời thề hôm đó một cách vanh vách, không sót chữ nào. Đúng như in so với những gì Hermione nhớ, từng câu từng chữ anh nói trong buổi lể đã ghi lòng tạc dạ đối với cô, suốt kiếp này cũng không quên.

-"Harry anh…"

-"Anh vô dụng quá phải không?" – Harry thốt lên, cắt ngang lời cô. –"hôm đó anh đã hứa trước mặt mọi người sẽ dành trọn thời gian cả đời để chăm sóc em. Vậy mà hôm nay anh lại làm cho cuộc hôn nhân của chúng ta ra nông nỗi này…."

Harry thở dài, Hermione đứng sững câm như hến với câu nói của anh. Không phủ nhận Harry đã sai, nhưng anh nói đúng, cô cũng có hòan thành lời hứa của cô đâu. Chẳng phải cô đã trang trọng hứa sẽ yêu anh, ở bên anh đến trọn đời đó sao? Thế mà hôm nay cô lại nhẫn tâm đưa ra lời đề nghị ly dị, cắt đứt mối quan hệ của họ. Cô cũng đâu tốt lành gì…

Cả hai cứ đứng đó như tượng đá, mỗi người lạc trong thế giới riêng của họ, bận rộn và đối mặt với những suy nghĩ, những hồi ức về một thời yêu thương nay đã xa.

Cuối cùng anh cũng lên tiếng trước.

-"Thôi, đừng nói chuyện này nữa, chắc em đói rồi, đi với anh xuống nhà bếp xem có gì ăn không."

Nói rồi anh nắm lấy tay cô kéo đi, không chờ trả lời. Dường như anh sợ cô thấy mặt anh. Trong một thóang, cô thấy mắt anh đỏ đỏ. Phải chăng anh đã khóc? Harry khóc? Thật không? Đó là sự thật sao? Anh khóc vì cô? Vì mối tình của họ? Anh đau lòng? Anh dằn vặt? Sao anh không nói ra? Sao lại im lặng?

Còn nhiều nhiều câu hỏi đã lướt qua trong đầu cô chỉ trong khoảnh khắc đó. Tất cả đều xoay quanh Harry và chỉ Harry. Đầu óc cô chỉ có anh và lo sợ anh sẽ đau khổ, cô không thể nghĩ ra được điều gì khác. Có lẽ hồi sáng không chắc chắn nhưng bây giờ thì cô nghĩ cô còn yêu anh, rất nhiều nữa là đằng khác. Cô phát hiện mình còn quan tâm tới Harry rất nhiều, không phải đã cạn kiệt tình yêu đối với anh như cô từng nghĩ… từng tưởng. 

-"Dobby?" – Harry búng ngón tay và trong tích tắc một con gia tinh đã hiện ra.

-"Chào Harry Potter và Hermione của ngài" – Con gia tinh cúi mọp người xuống đất, thi lễ một cách cung kính nhất.

-"Thôi mà Dobby, đừng gọi tôi là ngài nữa. Phải nói bao nhiêu lần mới nhớ đây!" – Harry phì cười, đỡ con gia tinh đứng dậy.

-"Dạ vâng thưa ngài Harry Potter"

-"Lại nữa…. ôi, Merlin ơi!" – Harry giơ hai tay lên trời đầu hàng -" À, xém quên, trong bếp còn gì ăn không?" – Harry ngó nghiêng ngó ngửa quanh gian bếp rộng và… trống trơn.

-"Không có nhiều lắm ạ." – Dobby gãi gãi cái đầu đội nón có chữ D do chính Hermione đan cho nó vào năm thứ ba –"Nhưng chắc đủ cho Harry Potter và Hermione của ngài dùng bữa tối. Để Dobby lo việc đó cho ạ."

-"Không cần đâu!" – Harry phẫy tay, tay còn lại bắt đầu rờ mó tới nồi niêu xoong chảo. – "Dobby đi nghỉ đi."

-"Nhưng…"

-"Tôi muốn có chút thời gian yên tĩnh ở bên vợ tôi, được không?" –Harry nháy mắt và trong phút chốc con gia tinh đã hiểu ra. Nó nhe răng cười nham nhở rồi cúi đầu chào trân trọng.

-"Dạ vâng! Có gì xin ngài cứ gọi!"

Nói xong nó biến mất sau một cái búng tay và tiếng POP!

Harry lắc đầu cười khẩy sau khi tống được Dobby đi, liền sau đó anh chàng yêu cầu Hermione ngồi yên một chỗ, xem anh trổ tài nấu nướng.

-"Anh có chắc là anh làm được không?" – Cô từ chối ngồi yên khi anh đẩy cô lên ghế.

-"Được mà, với điều kiện em đừng có chộn rộn. À, sao em không đọc sách đi. Anh có đem theo cuốn "Hogwarts, một lịch sử" cho em nè. Ngồi yên đọc đi nha, đừng lo cho anh. Mọi việc sẽ ổn thôi." – Harry trấn an rồi lôi cuốn sách ra đặt trước mặt cô.

_Thì ra anh ấy luôn đem theo cuốn sách bên mình. _

Hermione thầm nghĩ và mỉm cười sung sướng. Lần đầu tiên cô biết đi đâu Harry cũng luôn đem theo cuốn sách ưa thích nhất của cô.

_Có lẽ là để nhớ hơi vợ._

Cô vờ cầm cuốn sách lên đọc nhưng thật ra mắt chỉ hướng về một nơi duy nhất. Đó là chỗ Harry đang làm bếp. Tiếng dao cắt xòanh xọach, tiếng dầu mỡ xèo xèo và mùi thơm tỏa ra từ những đĩa thức ăn của anh làm cô thán phục. Lại một ưu điểm mới nữa của Harry, cô biết anh có thể xuống bếp nhưng chưa bao giờ cô thấy anh làm những món hòanh tráng và phức tạp đến thế này.

Sao Hermione vô tâm đến thế nhỉ? Ngay cả sở trường của chồng mình là gì cô cũng không biết. Phải rồi, dường như ngày thường cả hai chỉ hay đi ăn nhà hàng, sáng, trưa, chiều, tối, rất ít khi ăn ở nhà. Thỉnh thỏang cô cũng có vào bếp, nhưng chỉ nấu được những món đơn giản. Nấu nướng không phải là thiên khiếu của cô, ngược lại cô dành hết thời gian cho công việc ở bộ pháp thuật nên khi về đến nhà là mệt nhòai người, chẳng đóai hòai gì đến việc bếp núc.

Nghĩ lại thật xấu hổ, bản thân là vợ mà chưa bao giờ cô nấu cho được một bữa ra trò, không khét thì cũng quá mặn hoặc quá ngọt. Vậy mà  
Harry chưa bao giờ tỏ ý chê bai, lần nào anh cũng ăn rất ngon lành, lại còn ăn hết để không làm cô buồn. Hermione biết chứ, biết anh làm những điều đó vì cô, và cô chỉ còn biết cười hạnh phúc. Có được một người chồng yêu mình như vậy thì còn trông mong gì nữa chứ?

_Hermione ơi là Hermione! Mày đang nghĩ cái quái gì vậy?_

-"Xong rồi! Xong rồi! Nhưng chỗ này không thích hợp, hay là mình lên phòng cần thiết đi." – Harry đề nghị rồi tự quyết định luôn mọi chuyện, anh vẫy nhẹ tay và những dĩa đồ ăn lần lượt tự bay lên đến nơi cần phải đến. Trong khi đó, Harry nhẹ nhàng nắm tay Hermione dung dăng dung dẻ đi lên tầng 7.


	7. Baby can I hold you tonight?

**CHAPTER 7: BABY CAN I HOLD YOU TONIGHT?**

****Đặt chân trước cửa phòng, Harry dừng lại, nhắm mắt suy nghĩ một lát rồi mới mở cửa ra, quanh cảnh bên trong khiến Hermione há hốc mồm. Đó là một căn phòng rộng lớn, có một bàn ăn khảm xà cừ sang trọng và một chiếc giường ngủ vua chúa. Khắp phòng lunh linh ánh sáng dịu nhẹ từ những cây đèn cầy ma thuật không bao giờ tắt. Một điệu nhạc du dương vang lên, như mời gọi cô đặt gót chân ngọc ngà xuống tấm thảm đỏ êm như nhung được trải giữa sàn.

-"Ôi Harry, trí tưởng tượng của anh… phong phú thật…" – Cô trầm trồ, thán phục.

-"Ở bên em lâu rồi cũng phải khá lên một chút chứ." – Harry nhỏen miệng cười đắc chí rồi cúi người mời Hermione bước vào phòng. Tư thế chuẩn như một chuyên viên phục vụ khách sạn lâu năm.

Những dĩa thức ăn khi nãy đã được dọn sẵn trên bàn, kèm theo một chai rượu champagne năm 1960. Tất cả đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng cho một bữa ăn thịnh sọan và lãng mạn.

-"Nếm thử đi em yêu!" – Harry cầm cái nĩa có ghim sẵn một míêng thịt heo xông khói, đưa tới môi Hermione. Cô nàng cũng vui vẻ há miệng ra cho anh đút. – "Thế nào?"

-"Ừm… ngon!"- Hermione đưa ngón tay cái lên, ra hiệu số một –"Anh nấu ăn giỏi quá! Vậy mà em còn tưởng vào bếp là thú vui xa xỉ đối với anh."

-"Giỡn sao?" – Harry xém mắc nghẹn. –"Không lẽ em nghĩ những năm tháng sống ở nhà Dursley thì dì Petunia nấu cho anh ăn chắc?"

-"Em nghĩ ngược lại thì đúng hơn." – Hermione nháy mắt và nhận được một tràng pháo tay tán thưởng cho sự thông minh đó từ chồng cô. –"Thế thì em nên cẩn thận hơn, giờ thì em đã hiểu vì sao gia đình đó ai cũng béo phì… và Harry à, nói thật là em không muốn như họ đâu." – Vừa dứt lời, cả hai đã cùng phá ra cười.

-"Thế thì tốt hơn là em nên ngoan ngõan nghe lời anh, có thế sẽ không bị đầu độc bằng thức ăn" –Harry đáp trả, không quên đút một muỗng súp cho vợ yêu dấu.

Những chủ đề khác được đề cập đến trong suốt bữa ăn chỉ tòan là những kỉ niệm xa xưa từ cái thời hai đứa còn là bạn tốt cho đến khi cặp kè nhau rồi cầu hôn rồi đám cưới. Chuyện vui chuyện buồn gì cũng có đủ cả. Và càng kể, càng nhớ thì Hermione càng thấy yêu Harry hơn. Tuy thế, cô vẫn chưa vượt qua được chính mình, ý tưởng ly dị vẫn còn lảng vãng đâu đó trong đầu óc cô. Kết thúc bữa ăn cũng là lúc cả hai đã ngà ngà say.

-"Hermione! Nhảy với anh một bản được không?" - Harry mời cô khiêu vũ, chuyện mà ngày thường anh chàng chẳng dám đụng tới. Kể từ khi yule ball năm thứ tư được tổ chức, Harry đã chẳng còn thiết tha gì đến khiêu vũ vì quá biết trình độ "thượng đẳng" của mình. Nhưng hôm nay thì khác, hôm nay dường như anh đang say và đang quên đi sự thật đó. Mặt Harry đỏ gấc lên trông dễ thương đến chết đi được và nó khiến cô không nỡ lòng nào từ chối anh.

-"Đồng ý!" – Cô đưa tay ra nắm lấy anh rồi cả hai cùng bước ra. Hai tay Hermione đặt vòng quanh cổ Harry, trong khi tay Harry ôm lấy eo cô. Không đúng tư thế chuẩn cho lắm nhưng giờ phút này chính xác hay không chính xác không còn quan trọng nữa. Hãy cứ nhảy, cứ vui vẻ vì biết đâu đây sẽ là lần sau cùng cả hai được ở cùng bên nhau.

-"Anh muốn nhảy thật tốt bản này. Điệu gì vậy? Tango?" –Giọng Harry lúc này thật lạ, không còn cứng và mạnh như ngày thường. Anh nói cứ như thì thầm. Phải cố gắng lắm cô mới nghe ra và nhẹ nhàng Hermione gật đầu xác nhận.

Kể từ đó cả hai không ai nói gì cả. Mỗi người chỉ tập trung vào các bước chân, vào điệu nhạc, vào tình yêu lung linh đang vấn vương bay bổng theo từng nốt nhạc, quay cuồng vũ điệu đau thương. Và khi nốt nhạc cuối cùng vang lên, Harry tung Hermione ra rồi lại nắm giật lấy cô trở về trong vòng tay anh. Kết thúc hòan hảo cho một bản nhạc nhưng không hẳn là kết thúc hòan hảo cho một cuộc tình.

Tuy bản nhạc đã chấm dứt nhưng Harry vẫn không bỏ tay ra. Mũi cả hai giờ chỉ cách nhau vài cm và anh vẫn nhất quyết không thả tay ra.  
Hermione thậm chí có thể nghe được tiếng tim đập thình thịch của anh và của cả … chính cô.

-"Har…Harry, thả em ra." – Bằng một nỗ lực hết sức, Hermione cuối cùng cũng nói nên lời.

-"Không! Nếu hôm nay anh để em vụt khỏi vòng tay anh, có lẽ cả đời này anh cũng sẽ không thể có được em trong tay anh nữa." – Harry nói, đôi mắt xanh lục long lanh, nhìn vào đó Hermione như thấy được chính phản ứng của mình khi nghe anh nói. Là cảm giác không muốn rời xa, cô chắc chắn như vậy. –"Anh yêu em."

Harry ôm chầm lấy Hermione, siết chặt cô trong vòng tay ấm áp yêu thương của anh trong khi anh vùi mặt vào mái tóc nâu bồng bềnh của cô, không ngừng thì thầm câu nói đó –"anh yêu em, anh yêu em."

Cho dù là sắt thép cũng không thể nào không tan chảy với những cử chỉ, những hành động âu yếm này. Huống chi Hermione chỉ là người, là một cô gái bình thường với bao cảm xúc vui buồn lẫn lộn. Cô cũng biết khóc, biết cười và biết đau như ai khác. Nhìn thấy Harry như vậy cô cũng ghét bản thân mình lắm, ngay lúc đó, cô chỉ biết có mỗi Harry. Không cần biết anh đã phạm lỗi lầm gì trước đây, điều duy nhất cô quan tâm bây giờ là yêu anh… yêu anh hết mình.

Hermione đẩy nhẹ anh ra, đủ để cho cô thấy mặt anh. Cô run rẩy đưa hai tay lên, ôm lấy hai má anh, nhẹ nhàng đáp trả

-"Em…cũng…yêu…anh."

Harry đứng sững ngừơi ra, có vẻ như anh không tin những gì vừa mới nghe, cũng có thể anh đang suy nghĩ, tìm cách lý giải vì sao vợ anh lại nói như vậy. Mắt anh không hề chớp, đôi mắt buồn đó chỉ nhìn chăm chăm mãi vào Hermione.

Rồi Harry nhắm mắt, hít một hơi sâu trước khi tiến lại gần cô thêm một bước nữa, một tay giữ lấy eo cô, đẩy Hermione về sát anh, tay kia nâng niu cằm cô lên cao một chút trong khi anh cúi đầu xuống. Gần, gần… và gần hơn nữa… và anh chợt dừng lại, có thể là anh lo sợ, sợ bị đẩy ra, sợ bị từ chối, sợ thất bại. Đôi mắt xanh lục của anh nhìn thẳng vào cô như mong tìm được một đáp án.

Đáng tiếc Harry không tìm thấy gì cả, Hermione đã nhắm mắt lại và môi cô đang hé mở. Xem như đó là một dấu hiệu cho phép, Harry nhanh chóng áp sát môi mình vào cô. Một cảm giác ấm áp và dịu ngọt lan tỏa trên đầu môi Hermione. Vẫn như những lần trước, nụ hôn của Harry dành cho cô không bao giờ không chan chứa tình yêu. Chỉ có điều lần này nồng cháy hơn, mãnh liệt hơn như thể bao nhiêu yêu thương anh có đều dồn hết vào đây trước khi nó kịp tan đi thành mây khói vào ngày hôm sau.

Hermione cảm nhận được tình yêu của anh, và cô biết mình cũng yêu anh. Nhưng yêu là một chuyện, tha thứ cho anh là một chuyện khác…

Tuy nhiên, cô đã không thể suy nghĩ thêm gì được nữa, Harry bắt đầu tấn công những nụ hôn vào cổ Hermione và cô nhướn cổ lên, mở rộng đường cho anh theo bản năng.

Chính là lúc đó Hermione đã bỏ cuộc, cô biết mình sẽ chẳng thể dùng lý trí vào giờ phút này nữa. Hãy cứ để tình cảm lấn chiếm lý trí, hãy cứ để tất cả mọi ân óan, cãi vã tan biến mất đi vào giờ phút này và hãy cứ để đêm nay là đêm của tất cả các đêm… là thời khắc của tình yêu thật sự.

Cả hai cùng ngã phịch xuống giường, và điều tiếp theo Hermione biết là bàn tay cô đang làm việc với nút áo của Harry trong khi anh vẫn còn mải bận rộn đặt những nụ hôn nồng thắm vào mắt, môi cô, kéo dần xuống hàm rồi cổ… Không biết là ai bắt đầu trước, có thể là cô, có thể là Harry, cũng có thể là cả hai… Hermione không thật sự quan tâm. Cô chỉ muốn Harry, Harry và Harry.

_But if you stay I'll make you a night_

_Like no night has been or will be again_

_I'll sail on your smile I'll ride on your touch_

_I'll talk to your eyes that I love so much_

_But if you go go I won' t cry though the_

_Good is gone from the word goodbye_

_If you go away - if you go away - if you go away_

Nắng sớm dịu nhẹ len lỏi qua chiếc rèm cửa, sà xuống và nhảy nhót tung tăng trên mái tóc nâu bồng bềnh của cô.

Không hẳn là chói, nhưng cũng không thể gọi là thỏai mái để ngủ. Hermione xoay người qua bên cạnh, tay cô mò mẫm hy vọng tìm thấy bờ vai ấm áp của anh… nhưng không… cô bật dậy, mở chòang mắt nhìn chết trân vào khỏang trống kế bên nơi anh đã nằm tối qua.

-"Harry? Harry?"

Hermione lẩm bẩm, hỏang hốt khi không thấy anh. Trên sàn không còn dấu vết quần áo của anh, và áo quần của cô thì đã được xếp ngay ngắn đặt trên một cái ghế bên cạnh. Rõ ràng là anh đã đi, nhưng đi đâu? Không lẽ anh bỏ cô? Thời hạn vẫn chưa hết… không lẽ anh bỏ cuộc?

Chợt cô chú ý đến một lá thư đặt trên bàn. Hermione với tay cầm lấy và mở ra, không hiểu sao tay cô chợt run rẩy và đẫm mồ hôi… linh cảm cho cô biết có điều gì đó không ổn.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Em yêu,

Khi em đọc lá thư này thì anh đã không còn ở bên cạnh em. Anh xin lỗi, lẽ ra anh nên trực tiếp nói những điều này với em nhưng em… biết đó, anh không giỏi ăn nói, càng nói càng sai, nói một hồi gây hiểu lầm thì thật tồi tệ. Vì thế, anh đành mượn giấy và viết nói lên hết những gì anh muốn nói với em.

Trước đó anh không biết anh đã làm em đau lòng đến như vậy, anh không hề nhận ra mình đã quá thờ ơ đối với em cho đến khi em nói cho anh biết. Anh ghét bản thân mình vì đã là nguyên nhân trực tiếp khiến em phải khóc vì anh. Thề có Merlin, anh thà rằng phải đối mặt với hàng trăm hàng nghìn Voldermort khác còn hơn làm em đau khổ.  
Anh muốn em biết anh không hề cố ý … nhưng anh nghĩ bây giờ nói điều đó thì muộn quá phải không em?

_But if you stay I'll make you a day  
Like no day has been or will be again_

Thật ra anh rất biết ơn em đã cho anh một ngày cuối tuyệt đẹp. Anh nghĩ đó sẽ là ký ức mà anh nhớ thứ nhì cho đến cuối đời ( thứ nhất dĩ nhiên phải là ký ức về đám cưới của chúng ta, ngày mà anh hân hạnh được em nhận lời làm vợ anh ). Thật sự mà nói, anh không dám mơ tưởng đến chuyện thành công thay đổi quyết định của em. Anh không tự tin vào bản thân mình, anh cố gắng cười thật to, giả vờ vui sướng để không làm hỏng không khí của chúng ta… Anh thậm chí còn không dám mơ tưởng tới 5% thắng nữa… mà với cái số "may mắn" của anh thì chắc sẽ không có kỳ tích xuất hiện.

_We will sail the sun we will ride on the rain_

_We will talk to the trees and worship the wind_

Nhưng nói như thế không phải là anh bỏ cuộc ngay từ đầu. Suốt hôm qua anh đã cố hết sức để khơi gợi lại những kỉ niệm của chúng ta. Từ khi chúng ta quen nhau, làm bạn với nhau, học tập cùng nhau cho đến lúc cầu hôn, đám cưới. Tất cả đều còn trong tâm trí anh như mới xảy ra ngày hôm qua. Anh cười rất nhiều… nhưng cũng đau rất nhiều khi biết chỉ qua khỏi 24 giờ nữa thì em đã không còn thuộc về anh, và những kỷ niệm đẹp này sẽ trở nên xa lạ đối với em khi em không còn muốn nhớ về anh.

Cả ngày anh ở gần bên em mà lại rất nhớ em, cho dù em đang ở ngay trước mặt anh. Em xinh đẹp, kiều diễm và cao sang đến nỗi anh không dám nhìn vì sợ sẽ mù lòa trước ánh sáng thiên thần tỏa ra từ em, không dám đụng vào vì sợ em sẽ tan ra thành mây khói bỏ lại anh với giấc mộng hoang tàn, không dám hôn em vì sợ em sẽ đẩy anh ra, từ chối và chấm dứt tất cả khi mọi chuyện thậm chí khi nó còn chưa được bắt đầu.

Tối qua cả hai chúng ta đều đã say, anh không dám chắc có phải em thật sự muốn nói những điều đó không, nhưng dù sao đi nữa, anh cũng sẽ nhớ mãi khỏanh khắc đó… khi chúng ta bên nhau.

Nếu kế họach này thành công thì quá tốt, trời quang mây tạnh, và anh sẽ ngoan ngõan làm một lãng tử quay đầu, suốt đời không rời em nửa bước, không bao giờ cãi lại, luôn luôn nghe lời em nói. Thề có Merlin làm chứng.

Nhưng nếu không thành công thì… anh cũng không trách em.  
Suy cho cùng, em là nạn nhân và anh lại chính là thủ phạm. Người có lỗi thì phải chịu sự trừng phạt, đúng không em? Cho dù là hình phạt này quá nặng, nặng hơn rất nhiều so với án tử hình. Không gặp em một ngày anh đã thấy nghẹn như có gì đó vướng trong cuống họng, không gặp em suốt đời có lẽ anh sẽ không thể sống nổi, em chính là nguồn dưỡng khí nuôi sống anh.

Sau này, nếu có tình cờ gặp nhau trên đường, anh mong em hãy làm lơ, đừng gọi anh, đừng chào anh, đừng mỉm cười với anh… hãy coi như em chưa từng quen biết ai tên Harry Potter. Anh sợ, sợ rằng nếu em chỉ làm… dù chỉ là một cử chỉ thân mật nhỏ cũng sẽ khiến anh rất đau lòng, anh sợ không kiềm chế nổi bản thân và sẽ làm những điều khiến em thêm chán ghét anh…

_Then if you go I'll understand leave me just_

_Enough love to fill up my mind_

_If you go away - if you go away - if you go away_

Anh không biết nói gì thêm nữa, cho dù quyết định của em có thế nào đi chăng nữa thì anh vẫn luôn ủng hộ em. Anh muốn thấy em hạnh phúc, cho dù hạnh phúc đồng nghĩa với sự không tồn tại của anh trong đời em.

Hôm nay anh sẽ đến văn phòng của John rất sớm và ký vào đơn. Khi em đến thì anh đã đi rồi, hy vọng em sẽ không thấy bứt rứt và khó chịu bởi sự hiện diện của anh nữa.

Anh yêu em, cám ơn vì em đã là ánh sáng soi đường cho anh trong những năm qua.

Harry.

p/s: anh đã dặn Dobby chuẩn bị thức ăn sáng cho em, còn quần áo thì anh đã xếp ngay ngắn đặt trên ghế. Em có thể dùng bột Floo để đến văn phòng luật sư (xin lỗi đã không thể tận tay đưa em về).

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Pop!

Dobby đột ngột xuất hiện trong phòng, Hermione kéo vội cái mền lên, che ngang đến đôi vai trần của cô, lén lén lau đi một giọt nước mắt đang còn đọng trên má và cố hết sức quay mặt đi nơi khác để giấu đi đôi mắt đỏ hoe.

-"Harry Potter có dặn Dobby chuẩn bị thức ăn sáng cho Hermione Granger." –Dobby cúi rạp người, trên tay bưng một khay thức ăn gồm trứng ốpla và một ly cà phê sữa, món ưa thích của cô.

Và phản ứng duy nhất mà Hermione có là nhìn chằm chằm vào Dobby…


	8. Harmony forever!

**CHAPTER 8: HARMONY FOREVER!**

****  
Harry ngồi thễu não trên lan can sắt rỉ sét của ngôi nhà số 12 đường Grimmauld. Anh đưa mắt nhìn ra phía về phía trước, về đường chân trời, nơi trời và đất giáp ranh. Nhìn thì rất gần nhau nhưng trời vẫn là trời và đất vẫn là đất, hai đường song song thì không bao giờ cắt nhau. Cũng như Harry và Hermione, không bao giờ là một kết thúc có hậu.

-"Tại sao? Tại sao? Tại sao lại ra nông nỗi này?"

Harry thì thầm với Hedwig đệ nhị, con thân sinh của Hedwig đệ nhất mà anh đã mua năm mười một tuổi. Anh nhẹ nhàng vuốt cái đầu trắng muốt của nó, gãi gãi phía dưới cái ức khiến con cú cứ rúc lên sung sướng.

-"Ước gì tao cũng làm cho Hermione sung sướng được như vậ…"

RẦM RẦM RẦM !

-"HARRY POTTER! MỞ CỬA RA! EM BIẾT ANH ĐANG Ở TRỎNG, MỞ CỬA RA!"

Giọng ai đó hét lên kèm với tiếng đập liên hồi vào cửa làm Harry hết hồn, xém bật ngửa ra khỏi lan can.

-"Không thể nào… cô ấy làm cái quái gì ở đây chứ?" – Harry lẩm bẩm, mắt tròn xoe.

-"ALOHOMORA!"

Trước khi anh kịp phản ứng thì cánh cửa đã bị mở bật tung và một cô gái giận dữ đùng đùng bước vào. Tiếng dậm chân mạnh đến nỗi sàn nhà không ngừng kêu cót két như báo hiệu nó sắp sụp đến nơi.

-"Her…Hermione?"

-"Phải, em đây, không lẽ anh đang mong đợi người khác?" – Cô tiến tới gần anh, nhướn lông mày hỏi với vẻ nghi ngờ.

-"Không… dĩ nhiên là không… nhưng anh cũng không phải đang mong đợi em…" – Harry lắc đầu, cười đau khổ. –"…anh cứ nghĩ em đã đọc thư của anh rồi, và… em nên làm ngơ anh chứ, sao em lại đi tìm anh?"

-"Cái đó nói sau, bây giờ em muốn làm rõ một số việc trước." – Hermione lạnh lùng trả lời, mắt cô nhìn xóay sâu vào mắt Harry như tìm kíêm một thứ gì đó. Chính xác là gì thì cô không biết nhưng ngay bây giờ cô vẫn không thể rời bỏ ánh mắt xanh lục đó.

Nói rồi Hermione lôi từ trong túi xách ra một phong bì màu vàng, bên ngòai có đề văn phòng luật sư John. Nhanh chóng, cô lấy ra từ bên trong một xấp giấy mà Harry nhận ra loáng thoáng dường như là đơn ly dị.

-"Có phải sáng nay anh đã ký vào đơn ly dị này không?" – Cô giơ nó ra trước mặt anh, muốn anh xác nhận lại chữ ký trên đó. Harry chỉ nhẹ nhàng gật đầu, mặt anh vẫn ngơ ngác, không hiểu mình đã làm sai điều gì.

-"Tốt!" – Hermione đáp gọn lỏn, đầu hơi cúi xuống, mắt nhắm lại và bất ngờ… tát cho Harry một cái trời giáng.

CHÁT!

-"Hermione?" – Harry ôm mặt, năm dấu tay đỏ còn in hằn lên má anh. Ánh mắt anh pha lẫn sự bối rối và bất ngờ.

-"Cái tát đó là cho hạng đàn ông bạc tình như anh." – Cô la lớn lên, chỉ thẳng vào mặt Harry.

-"Bạc tình? Ai chứ? Anh à?" –Harry vẫn còn ôm mặt, lớn giọng hỏi, dường như không tin được những gì cô đang cố buộc tội anh.

-"Phải, làm sao mà anh dám ly dị em chứ? Có phải anh muốn bỏ em rồi không?" Sao anh dám ký vào cái đơn đó?" – Hermione khoanh hai tay trước ngực, ra giọng kẻ cả để hỏi cung phạm nhân.

-"Anh… anh… nhưng không phải em muốn vậy sao? Chỉ cần em cảm thấy vui thì anh sẽ làm." – Anh chàng ra sức thanh minh, chống trả lại tội danh mà anh vừa bị gán ghép một cách vô lý.

-"Vui, vui cái nỗi gì? Em nói sao anh cũng nghe à? Không lẽ em muốn anh chết thì anh chạy đi tự sát sao?" –Cô gắt gỏng, khó chịu.

-"Phải!" –Harry trả lời chắc nịch, không mảy may để ý đến ánh mắt đáng ngờ của vợ anh.

-"Harry…. Anh thật là…" – Hermione chặc lưỡi, nhíu mày bối rối không biết nên nói sao cho anh hiểu. – "…anh chiều em như vậy em sẽ hư đó… biết không?"

-"Anh không hiểu…. Hermione, rốt cục em muốn nói cái gì?" – Harry bắt đầu mất kiên nhẫn và thái độ bất thường của vợ anh khiến anh chàng như đang lạc vào mê trận.

-"Merlin ơi…" – Cô thở dài, không ngờ anh lại khờ đến như vậy, nói nãy giờ vẫn không hiểu được dụng ý của cô. Quá chán nản, Hermione lượm tờ đơn ly dị đã quăng xuống sàn lên, bất mãn đưa cho Harry –"Coi đi!"

Harry nhận lấy tờ đơn, kiểm tra từ đầu đến cuối, mắt anh chàng đọc ngược đọc xuôi nhưng vẫn không phát hiện điều gì.

-"ờ… ừm…Hình như không có lỗi chính tả gì cả… nếu đó là điều em muốn anh đọc." – Harry nhăn mặt, e sợ lại làm không đúng ý cô.

-"Không! Chắc chắn không!" – Cô đáp cộc lốc.

-"Các điều khỏan cũng đâu có sai phải không? Anh đồng ý cho em sở hữu 95% tài sản của anh." – Harry dò lại từ từ, giấu đi ánh mắt e ngại của một đứa bé khi đang thú tội với mẹ mình.

-"Sai! Em không ham tài sản của anh. 65 hay 95 em cũng không ham."-Hermione gắt, mặt đỏ gay.

-"Đừng! Đừng nóng em! Để anh coi…" – Vài giây sau Harry ngẩng đầu lên khỏi tờ giấy với một vẻ mặt đau khổ đến tội nghiệp. –"Anh đâu có thấy cái gì đâu." – Anh nhăn nhó –"Cho anh gợi ý đi."

-"Em điên tới nơi mất!" – Hermione ôm đầu khó chịu, cô liếc mắt  
nhìn Harry rồi buông một câu chán nản –"Nhìn xuống phía dưới đơn xem có gì lạ không?"

-"Phía dưới à…." – Harry trầm ngâm, dò lại từng dòng cuối cùng rồi mắt anh chàng đột nhiên sáng lên, môi chỉ lấp bấp được vài tiếng. –"Đâu có gì, chữ ký của anh…. Í! Ủa mà… Chữ ký… em… em… không có ký vào đơn… Hermione em…"

-"Không ký thì sao chứ? Bây giờ là anh đòi bỏ em mà, có phải không?" –Hermione vờ khó chịu, quay lưng về phía Harry để giấu đi nụ cười cô ráng nhịn từ nãy đến giờ. Có đìều cô không ngờ Harry lại ngốc ngọai hạng đến cỡ đó. Phải mất cả mười phút mới tìm được những gì cô muốn anh thấy.

_Maybe tomorrow you'll say that you're mine_

_You'll realize , I could change _

_I'm gonna show you I'm in it for life_

_I'll get you back someday_

_Maybe tomorrow_

Anh nắm tay cô, siết chặt, quay ngược Hermione lại, đối diện anh.  
Hai tay anh ôm lấy má cô, nâng nhẹ đầu Hermione lên.

-"Bỏ? Ai dám bỏ em? Có bị avada kedavra anh cũng không bỏ. Chỉ tại anh nghĩ em không muốn thấy anh nữa nên mới làm em bớt khó xử bằng cách tự ký tên trước."

-"Nghe đây Harry James, em chỉ nói một lần thôi. Nghe hiểu hay không là tùy anh." – Hermione hít một hơi dài rồi liến thoắng nói liền một mạch –"Thật ra em cũng không phải là người vợ tốt. Nhờ có anh mà em mới phát hiện em vẫn còn nhiều điều sai sót. Cưới nhau đã lâu mà em chưa từng tận tay chăm sóc anh, chưa từng nấu cho anh ăn một bữa ra trò, chưa từng phát hiện những đức tính tốt của anh mà chỉ chăm bẳm vào những thiếu sót của anh. Và…"

-"Và sao?" – Harry hồi hộp, mắt say đắm nhìn cô.

-"Và… em biết trên đời này không có gì hòan hảo. Em sai và anh cũng sai, vấn đề không phải ở mình anh và sẽ thật không công bằng nếu em đổ hết mọi trách nhiệm cho anh. Và vì em phát hiện em vẫn còn rất yêu anh… đêm qua không phải là say mà em mới nói, đó là những lời tận đáy lòng của em, em còn rất yêu anh."

-"Hermione…"

-"Em chưa nói hết." – Cô nhắc, hơi nhích người ra xa một chút để gia tăng khỏang cách với đôi môi quyến rũ của Harry. Lúc này mà bị xao lãng thì không có nói chuyện được gì hết. Đáng ghét, anh đang trêu cô hay sao mà cứ xích lại gần hơn mãi. –"…Ngày hôm qua không phải là không thành công, phải nói rằng… anh rất thành công. Anh đã khơi dậy được tình yêu mà em cứ ngỡ đã đánh mất lâu rồi, đã chỉ ra cho em biết chủ nghĩa hòan hảo không tồn tại. Tuy nhiên nói thật nhé, mãi cho đến lúc đọc lá thư của anh… em cũng vẫn còn khá bối rối, đúng vào lúc em không biết làm sao thì Dobby đã gợi ý cho em."

-"Dobby? Em đùa?" –Harry cười nham nhở, khó tin.

-"Không phải, là thế này… sáng nay khi mang thức ăn sáng đến cho em, Dobby có gọi em là 'Hermione Granger' thay vì "Hermione của Harry Potter". Anh biết không… em thật sự bất ngờ, em không sẵn sàng tâm lý để mang lại cái tên Hermione Granger… em… em phát hiện em thích được gọi là "Hermione Potter" và cái ý nghĩ không còn là vợ anh nữa khiến em như muốn phát bệnh."

Hermione kết thúc bài diễn văn của cô với một nụ cười mà cô chỉ dành cho Harry. Anh âu yếm nhìn cô rồi kéo cô lại cho một nụ hôn say đắm.

-"Nhắc anh…tặng cho Dobby….một xe tải…đầy vớ…"-Harry xoay sở nói khi môi anh chàng vẫn còn dính chặt vào Hermione.

-"Nhất định rồi." – Hermione dứt ra, thở hổn hển lấy không khí trước khi trả lời anh.

Harry nháy mắt rồi nhanh chóng xé tọac tờ đơn ly dị.

-"Anh nghĩ chúng ta sẽ không cần đến cái thứ này nữa."

-"Phải… nhưng chắc chắn chúng ta còn cần cái này" – Hermione chống nạnh, cô nàng nhếch mép cười nham hiểm rồi lôi ra chiếc phong bì thứ hai, trong đó là lá thư Harry đã gửi cô khi sáng. –"Cái đọan này có thật không?"

_Nếu kế họach này thành công thì quá tốt, trời quang mây tạnh, và anh sẽ ngoan ngõan làm một lãng tử quay đầu, suốt đời không rời em nửa bước, không bao giờ cãi lại, luôn luôn nghe lời em nói. Thề có Merlin làm chứng._

-"Thật chứ!" – Harry cười hì hì khi đọc lại chính đọan văn mà anh viết. Thoắt cái anh cũng biết cô nàng muốn gì.

-"Là anh nói đó nha, em không có ép buộc anh."- Hermione gõ gõ yêu vào đầu mũi của Harry, nhắc nhở.

-"Phải, phải, là anh nói." – Anh vòng tay qua eo cô rồi hai người cùng bước đi, vừa sánh bước vừa trò chuyện.

-"Nhưng em muốn thêm vô đọan vợ có tiếng nói quyết định khi hai người cãi nhau…."

-"Rồi rồi… em muốn gì cũng được cưng à…"

Cả hai cùng bước ra khỏi căn nhà ọp ẹp, tay trong tay trở về tổ ấm của họ. Bầu trời hôm đó thật trong xanh, không gợn bóng mây, nắng ấm dịu nhẹ tung tăng nhảy múa trên từng khóm hoa. Bướm ong vui đùa trong khúc nhạc tình cất lên bởi những chú chim yêu đời. Tất cả là một khúc ca khải hòan, một kết thúc đẹp cho chuyện tình Hogwarts.

_There's so much I wanna say now_

_I just wanna make a life with you _

_There's so much I wanna do now_

_I just wanna make love to you_

_Maybe tomorrow_


	9. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

******  
**_3 tháng sau._

-"Anh ký đi !" – Cô gái thở dài, cầm cây bút lông ngỗng của cô lên, nhìn sang người đàn ông ngồi cạnh.

-"Anh có thể không làm không?"- Anh hỏi, giọng trầm trầm, như biết chắc có hỏi sao cũng chỉ có một đáp án.

-"Không!"-Cô lắc đầu, lạnh lùng trả lời. –"Nên có một sự chấm dứt Harry à!"

-"Hermione?"- Anh nắm tay cô, khẩn thiết gọi –"Không còn sự lựa chọn nào nữa sao?"

-"Em rất tiếc Harry…"

Harry im lặng trong một lúc, cắn môi suy nghĩ rồi cuối cùng cũng quyết định cầm bút ký cái rẹt vào tờ giấy.

-"Xong! Hết nợ nần rồi nhé!" – Anh cười đau khổ, gấp tờ giấy lại rồi đưa cho Hermione.

-"Cám ơn anh!"

Cô cười hớn hở rồi nhanh chóng cột nó vào chân con Hedwig đệ nhị để gửi tới các cửa tiệm và thanh toán hóa đơn.

Đợi cho Hermione từ ngòai sân quay về phòng khách, Harry lập tức kéo cô xuống ghế ngồi nói chuyện nghiêm chỉnh.

-"Em yêu, không phải anh keo kiệt với em, nhưng… nhưng em có thấy tuần này em xài hơi quá tay không? 2 000 galleon trong một ngày mua sắm? Anh không còn là cầu thủ quidditch nữa, lương thần sáng cũng có hạn em à… "

-"Số tiền đó đâu phải lớn lắm đối với anh phải không Harry? Cho dù không có lương thần sáng thì với số tiền trong ngân hàng, anh cũng vẫn sống sung túc cho đến cuối đời mà."- Cô nháy mắt tinh nghịch.

-"Không! Không phải lớn, dĩ nhiên là không. Nhưng… anh thấy có gì không ổn. Em không ủng hộ anh tiêu xài hoang phí và bây giờ em lại đang…" – Harry chỉnh sửa cặp kính của anh rồi cố hết sức nghiêm trang nói với Hermione.

-"Thôi mà Harry, không lẽ mua cho con mà cũng tiết kiệm sao?" – Hermione cười, tựa đầu vào vai anh thủ thỉ.

-"Không, con thì khác, sao mà tiết kiệm được với…" – Harry chợt im bặng, há hốc mồm chết trân –"…con…" – Anh kết thúc câu, trợn tròn mắt nhìn vợ yêu quý. –"Con?"

-"Phải! Con!" – Cô đáp lại, gọn và chắc nịch.

-"Anh…anh…sắp được làm ba?" – Harry lắp bắp, mắt rưng rưng…

-"Phải Harry, ba." – Hermione chỉ tay vào Harry, xong lại chỉ vào mình –"Má."- Cô xoa xoa cái bụng của mình một cách âu yếm. Tuy rằng bây giờ bụng vẫn còn nhỏ, nhưng bên trong đã và đang tồn tại một sinh linh, giọt máu của Harry và cô.

-"Từ khi nào?" – Harry hỏi gọn lỏn, thật khó mà hiểu được ý anh muốn nói gì.

-"Em mới phát hiện ba ngày trước, định có dịp thì sẽ nói với anh, nhưng hôm nay đã lỡ rồi thì thôi…" – Cô bẽn lẽn, ngã đầu vào vai Harry. Anh mỉm cười âu yếm, vòng tay ôm cô vào lòng. –"Em nghĩ…chắc đây là kết quả của cái … đêm chúng ta ở Hogwarts í…"

-"Thật không?" – Mắt Harry tròn xoe sung sướng, và nhận được một cái gật đầu của vợ anh.-" không thể tin đựơc lại thêm một kỷ niệm của nhà Potter được ghi dấu ở Hogwarts."

-"Ừm, cho nên em có tiêu xài hơi quá tay… tòan mua cho con không thôi" – Hermione cười biện hộ, không giấu được vẻ sung sướng và niềm tự hào khi làm mẹ.

-"Không sao! Không sao! Nếu là con thì phải mua vậy chứ. Mua bao nhiêu cũng được, tùy em thích thôi." – Harry kéo Hermione vào gần anh hơn và hôn vào má cô đồng tình. –"Cám ơn, cám ơn em đã cho anh một đứa con. Cám ơn em đã cho anh một gia đình. Cám ơn em yêu."

Hermione không biết nói gì hơn là mỉm cười mãn nguyện và tận hưởng cảm giác trong vòng tay anh. Ai bảo hai đường song song thì không bao giờ gặp nhau nào? Chẳng phải một nhà tóan học muggle đã chứng minh hai đường song song sẽ cắt nhau trong không gian đó sao?  
Quả thật Harry và Hermione không bao giờ là một chuyện tình kết thúc có hậu, chỉ đơn giản là vì … mối tình này không bao giờ kết thúc. 

_**~ The End ~**_


End file.
